Underground Pleasures
by LunaFae
Summary: Sarah is forced to return to the underground. Will Jareth use this opportunity to get revenge upon Sarah.... or much much worse! *My first fic* J/S -Adult Content DARK
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over David Bowie, Sarah Williams or the movie Labyrinth (or any other character from the movie xD).

I make no profit from my writings o.o

Oh and please leave feedback if possible, thanks o

Chapter 1 - Nightmares

Sarah woke in an unpleasant sweat, her forehead was beading and her back was damp, her nightdress clinging on as if for its life. She felt around looking for the familiar shape of her alarm clock, seeking its illuminating glow. It was 3:13am. It wasn't uncommon, she was used to her bizarre sleeping patterns by now, it was nearing almost every night for the past year…. Ever since that evening, it seemed almost forever ago.

Yawning and fighting off a stretch she lay her head back upon her pillow trying to recall tonight's nightmare which awoke her from the deep slumber in which she once resided. She could never quite place the images to recall anything useful, but that all familiar gut wrenching fear and cold sweat soon reminded her of the most likely culprit. It was him, even though defeated almost a year ago he still haunted her dreams, tormenting her in the one place she should be able to escape to every dusk.

Finally admitting defeat Sarah knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep done tonight, not now. The nightly ritual of tossing and turning in her bed trying to catch up on any slumber after awaking was almost near impossible. She felt sick, the after effect of the rush of nightly adrenaline in her system.

Sarah made her way over to her oak antique bureau and flopped into the chair facing the long stretch mirror, she stared at her reflection looking deep into her own eyes, looking for something, not knowing what was there floating around in her head, she wished she knew. Feeling tired and grumpy Sarah threw on a flimsy nightgown and made her way down the old creaking stairs to the family kitchen. She reached for the refrigerator door handle and gave it a colossal tug, the damn fridge door always pissed her off, why couldn't her tight stepmother invest a small amount of her stashed savings into something useful rather then a ridiculous designer dress or a pair of Gucci shoes. Sarah dismissed the thought strait away, she knew her step mother didn't care about her or Toby, she was a self obsessed melodramatic bitch and Sarah knew it, she just couldn't understand what her father saw in her. Deep down though, Sarah wished she could find a love that strong one day, one so powerful every flaw would just dissipate into thin air. She could spend her timid nights blissful and loved up snuggled next to her very own prince charming.

Snapping out of her trance Sarah realised she was standing in the middle of the dark room clutching the fridge handle with her eyes closed, breathing a sigh of frustration she managed to free the captive light within, blinking her eyes rapidly trying to take in the new amount of luminosity flooding the kitchen. Even though she was only 17 years old Sarah had developed a love for her step mothers martini which resided itself within the junk heap of a fridge, its taste delighted her senses and relaxed her weary thoughts allowing her to fall lazily back into the land of dreams. Reaching for the bottle, Sarah filled up a small water glass and dragged herself back to her bedroom.

Throwing the bedroom door open she downed the glass of liquid, grimacing at the taste, before tossing herself onto the cotton sheets and falling into a deep dreamless slumber…..


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Musings

**Underground Pleasure**

Disclaimer: Again I claim no ownership over David Bowie, Sarah Williams or the movie Labyrinth (or any other character from the movie xD).

Oh and i make no profits o.o

Chapter 2 – Morning Musings

Sarah blinked her eyes open lazily, her temples ached and a pressure behind her eyes was making her head throb. She couldn't determine if this was from the spirits or disturbed sleep but honestly she didn't really care, it was time for school.

Swinging her legs over the side of the divan she raised her arms and let out a tremendous stretch, mouth twisting into a disfigured yawn.

School was her least favourite place in all the world, perhaps even more so then the Labyrinth itself. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her lessons, Sarah thirsted for knowledge and found most of her lectures increasingly enlightening. Collections of books and learning magazines lay stacked and strewed over her floor waiting to be picked up and read for maybe the fourth or fifth time.

No, it was most defiantly the other students that made her schooling life hell. She didn't know why or how but she had become the most unpopular girl in practically the whole school, perhaps this was due to the fact she was a quiet studious girl that kept herself mainly to herself and didn't really interact socially with anyone after lessons, or in breaks. Also Sarah always let her imagination and fantasies run wild within her own little bubble, most closed-minded students didn't understand or care to ask about. They just saw her as a childish 17 year old who scandalously didn't care to read about the latest fashions or learn which new hotty was gracing their TV screens.

She finally persuaded her legs to move her body towards the wardrobe where she dismissively picked out a pair of blue jeans and a loosely fitted white shirt finished with a brown plain belt. Satisfied with her ensemble she made her way downstairs towards to kitchen where she helped herself to a bowl of rice puffs before the dreaded journey to the torture chamber known as high school.

After finishing her breakfast and grabbing her schoolbag laden with many many books Sarah slipped on her brown moccasins and made her way out the front door. She didn't say goodbye to her family, they were always all tucked up into bed at this time in the morning anyway. Her dad quit his job last year and became a free-lance journalist which Sarah respected infinitely, any writer of books was a hero in her heart. Her step mother didn't work, she just sponged off her fathers scarce incomings and spent it on shopping sprees and luncheon with her step ford friends.

Wondering down the pavement Sarah cast her thoughts back to her nightly disturbance trying desperately to remember what it was about, She knew for a fact it involved the Labyrinth…… and him, she only ever awoke when it was! Sarah could remember small portions of the chaotic nightmare, such as the morbid mismatched eyes of her nemesis boring into her as if twisting evil into her mind, willing her to come back to him, to become his and abide to his every whim. It scared her greatly, once or twice she felt like submitting, she couldn't be strong and resist him, resist his offer of a life residing within the walls of the Goblin city, becoming his mistress and attending his needs, in return having full roam of the castle and its gardens, never having to worry about anything or anyone.

Sarah shuddered, it was but only a nightmare but it scared her all the same. Why was her mind concocting these scenarios, the thought perturbed her.

The sun was hot and beating down on her head, she was annoyed she forgot her baseball cap realising she would most likely fall victim to a burned scalp, as usual. Sarah resented her poor memory, she could never remember anything and the more she reminded herself to more she forgot. Lucky she could see the school gates looming in the distance. A wave of relief overcame her, maybe she wouldn't fall victim to burns after all.


	3. Chapter 3 The Auditorium

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over David Bowie, Sarah Williams or the movie Labyrinth (or any other character from the movie xD).

I make no profit from my writings o.o

Oh and please leave feedback if possible, thank you :)

_edit: on reading through i made some touch ups to this chapter_

Chapter 3 - The Auditorium

Sarah slipped her way through the front gates and trying her best to stay un-noticed, she walked across the soft dew covered grass; the wetness penetrating the leather of her shoes. Sarah thought it probably best to give her first period a miss today, she was never keen on gym and always got picked on by the other girls; the thought made her face flush a crimson red. Instead she made her way around the side of the gargantuan school building and crept into the empty dark auditorium, which lay just on the outskirts of the school grounds - her favourite place in the whole school. Sarah had a flare for the dramatics and spent every spare moment she had, reading and rehearsing the plays in her head; reciting and acting them out in her own fantasy world.

She made her way up to the heavy oak stage and with a heave; she flung her bag up onto it before hoisting herself onto its edge. She laid herself backwards dangling her legs over the side, staring up into the rafters; her soft brunette hair curled around her head like a fierce serpent.

She enjoyed spending time alone with her thoughts and at the moment she had so many swirling and floating around in her mind. She closed her eyes, letting her mind take her back to her previous nightmares. In the last year Sarah had thought about the Labyrinth a lot but could never make up her mind about one small detail … was it real?

She wasn't stupid, she knew books couldn't come to life no matter how much she wished and dreamed them to. When she was sixteen and her favourite play of all was the 'Labyrinth'. She studied its pages every day hoping and praying somehow it would become reality, allowing her to transform into the princess from her dreams; riding white horses through the flowery meadows, alongside her dreamy prince. She breathed a sigh - her imagination had a tendency to run away from her, after all it was just a fiction of her childhood dreams … wasn't it?

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sarah Williams! I'm pretty damn sure she had gym class this morning, I wonder why she's alone in the theatre at this time … hmm?" a smug voice echoed through the theatre.

Sarah sat up like a shot; her hair tangling around her shoulders. Her heart pounded in her chest, she knew full well she'd been caught skipping class. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the presence that waited somewhere in the seating below, watching her.

"Who's there?" she called down, her voice reverberated off the walls and ceiling.

A figure slowly walked out of the darkness and presented himself; a crack of dusty light, from the windows above, shone across his face. Sarah felt even worse, she recognised the figure as Jason, a member of her class. It was even more horrible than being caught by a teacher. She pulled her legs up onto the stage, curling them behind her and stared down at him, her cheeks felt like they were burning; she was sure they must have been radiating a bright red glow.

Jason was extremely popular amongst their classmates; he stood approximately 6'4" with a muscular build, his school shirt pinching his biceps. His eyes were an illuminating sea green and his skin a tanned olive brown. A mop of blond hair highlighted with strands of platinum, fell from his head resting around his shoulders - creating the look of an Adonis. Jason was gorgeous and he knew it.

"I'm not surprised to find you here Miss Williams. You could be at least a little more original and less predictable with your choice of hiding places. At least it makes fining you that much easier. I think the whole school is pretty clued up on your freakish obsession with the theatre." Jason flicked his hair out of his eyes, at the same time giving Sarah an arrogant grin.

Sarah stood up, feeling her face flush even more. The burning shame and embarrassment was making her head ach.

"I uh … I forgot my … err … timetable. I thought I had drama class this morning and gym this afternoon!" Sarah realised she was clutching her gym bag and added. "Please don't rat on me Jason, Mr Henderson will be really peeved at me." She stared Jason in the eyes waiting for a reaction.

He glared at Sarah, "On one condition …" his grin widened, "you admit you love me in front of the whole English class this afternoon. I want you to beg and plead to date me. Then maybe I'll consider your request." he raised an eyebrow, "Oh and I will of course put you in your place in front of everyone too!"

Sarah could have died, what was worse - Her teacher thinking ill of her, or the entire class mocking her mere existence? Since she already knew her classmates despised her, she decided to go with Jason's condition.

"Fine Jason I'll do it, just promise that'll be it. Please?"

He flashed her a wicked smile and turned to leave, halfway to the door he stopped. Sarah held her breath.

"No promises Sarah, I may take you up on your offer, we'll see." Jason left the building leaving Sarah hunched on the large stage staring at the open doorway, her mouth gaping open.

"… What!?"


	4. Chapter 4 Memories & Pain

Underground Pleasures

**Underground Pleasures**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Sarah, Jareth or any other character from the film including the Labyrinth itself. Tho spoog is mine :3_

I'm going to keep updating regularly, so anyone thats reading this, no worries.  
Oh and i understand things are going slowly, SORRRYYYYY i'll try and get to the labyrinth bit faster... i cant stop waffling :o !!

Again, please review. It all helps with my development, thanks!  
Oh and i will be editing with revised versions once i get a chance to toothcomb it.

Chapter 4 - Memories & Pain

After the ordeal in the auditorium Sarah gathered her bags and walked outside into the sunshine. It really was a beautiful day, the warm sun was beating down on her face, a cool breeze mingling through her hair and sweeping stray strands across her face. A small smile escaped her lips. Sarah inhaled deeply, catching the colourful scent of the wild flowers growing in the grounds.

Heaving a large sigh she slumped next to a nearby oak tree and rested her head against its impressive trunk, staring into the clouds. She was angry with herself, she never used to be weak, her will was so strong before but now…. Since that day she just felt like a cowardly child. In her head she may have defeated the labyrinth but it defeated a part of her. It took her confidence and self reliance….. her self belief. She needed to know the truth, was it all real or was her head just desperately grasping at a fantasy she thought she wanted to be real. She thought back to the friends she met, a small dwarfish man….. what was his name…. Hogpot?… no that wasn't right… "Argh" Sarah threw a stone out of frustration. "I wish the Goblins WOULD take me away someday"….. "anything has to be better then this."

--

A small grey goblin cocked his head to the right, a nasty toothy grin spreading across his face. He turned to his fellow miscreants, "Ahhhhh did yous hear that siiiire, she wants us to take her away Sunday, I think that can be arranged". The goblins cackled and crooned among themselves, a large green goblin by the name of Spoog stood and proceeded to relay the information to his master, Spoog wasn't as stupid as the other goblins and knew VERY well who had made the request. A large dirty smile spread end to end across his grubby wrinkled face before falling over his left foot and landing on a chicken.

--

Sarah spent the rest of the day sitting and doodling lazily throughout her lessons, she couldn't muster any concentration with the thoughts of Jason on her mind. She felt hot and flustered, butterflies grumbling inside her stomach making her feel sick. Thoughts of going home ill started to feel like a very good plan.

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

The bell for final lesson called out to Sarah. Now was the time. Throwing her back pack over her shoulder Sarah shuffled towards English period. It was finally time to get this over with, she looked round the doorway there appeared to be no sign of Jason. Sarah crept through the door and sat at her desk in the corner of the room trying to look as invisible as humanly possible, hiding behind her English text books. By the time lesson started there was no sign of the vain egotistical Adonis, maybe he wouldn't be gracing the room with his presence after all. A momentary wave of relief rushed through Sarah like a shock of adrenaline.

Pulling through the whole lesson without a whisper she finally embraced her freedom and made her way out of the classroom as quickly as her long legs would carry her. Walking towards the gate Sarah noticed an ambulance waiting out front of the school building, letting her curiosity get the better of her she wondered over to see what was going on. Edging around the side of the large stone pillar entrance Sarah peeked around to see what was happening. Lying on a stretcher was Jason, his arm was slinged to his chest and his face sported a large black bruise around his eye. Sarah couldn't help but let out an incredulous giggle, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Plastering a smug look to her face she decided to pass the ambulance on her way home, who cared if it would take an extra 30 minutes. Swaggering along she shot him a glorified look, who cared if it made him hate her more, this was her moment. But she didn't receive the response she had hoped for, Jason just stared at her with cold blank eyes, as though all the life had just been sucked out of his soul. His hair was matted and plastered to his face with sweat, on closer observation his shirt was ripped and stained with blood. Sarah froze. She'd seen this once before six months ago.

She had once fancied a library nerd named Luke, they had always been friends since childhood and spent a great deal of time together. Until one day rumour had it that Luke was going to ask Sarah to date him, she was so excited, he would be her first boyfriend. A few days later while sat in math class a note landed in front of her _'Meet me in the library at 4:30 this afternoon, don't be late!'. _This would be the moment Sarah had always waited for, except Luke didn't show up. The next day the class was informed Luke had suffered an attack, it looked like a severe beating/animal attack. Luke wouldn't talk and no one ever found out what happened to him. The next week he and his parents moved away. That was the end of it.

Today a victim of what appeared to be the same assault sat in front of her, frozen in fear and blood.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

**Underground Pleasures**

**Disclaimer: Yep i dont own anything out of the film, just my own characters**

_Hmmmm i know this ones a bit short, i did write it longer but my pc lost the file somehow. This is the last chapter before our favourite goblin king will be making an appearance! Sorry its taking so long _;;

OH OH and thanks for the reviews guys & gals, keep em coming, all feedback helps towards better chapters xD !!

Chapter 5 - The Dream

After a long and quiet journey home through the afternoon drizzle Sarah slumped into the house and rested on the settee. Unable to shake the distress any longer the grief-stricken droplets of heartbreak fell from her welling eyes landing gracefully onto her shirt. What's was going on, she couldn't understand why this was happening. Why were there strange attacks on members of her class. Sarah sat and thought, she wiped away her tears.

"Ok, I have to be strong and figure this out… go through the facts." She weighed the similarities between them.

"Well they were both boys, both were in my class … but they were both very different people, I don't think they even shared any similar friends," Sarah thought aloud.

…Her eyes widened as a sudden realization appeared before her.

"They were both intending for me to go on a date with them, could that mean anything at all?!" Sarah tried to make sense of it, Luke was going to ask her out because he liked her, but Jason was only trying to make her squirm. Either way the same underlying intentions were there in a sense. Come to think of it, Sarah realized she hadn't dated anyone in the last year at all. She looked down at her trembling hands. "Please god let this all be a freakish coincidence."

--

_Sarah's eyes flew open, her vision was blurred but she could feel a breeze on the back of her neck, she knew instantly she wasn't inside her home. She sat up trying to figure out and make sense of her surroundings, touching the floor with her fingers she could make out rough grains of sand. She rubbed at her eyes trying to clear her vision, a shock of terror exploded in her head once they adjusted, she could make out a wasteland stretched out before her, it was littered with knarled twisted trees and overgrown shrub bushes. Trying to get to her feet, Sarah steadied herself on a tree stub close at hand._

_As far as she could see she was surrounded by the wispy yellow sand, covering every inch of the grounds surface. She stumbled forwards, suddenly feeling a dull ach on the back of her head, she reached her hand round tentatively to investigate her throbbing skull, there was no blood. Satisfied she wasn't injured she slowly started walking down a small sand bank. She walked on for hours and hours, the unforgiving landscape never changing, excluding the scrub life. Sarah fell to her knees, she couldn't go another step, her legs burned and her head was aching terribly. She was almost ready to give up …_

"_Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong"_

_Sarah look up, as if out of no where a large clock sat in front of her, its large head sat on a glandular golden base. She couldn't help but notice the clock read 13 hours on its face. Feeling curiosity take over the fear pounding through her veins Sarah cautiously reached out her hand to touch the impressive clockwork, stretching out her fingers and slowly caressing its stand before falling into a blackened sleep. _

_--_

"Sarah……Sarah…? Wake up sweetheart, you've fallen asleep on the couch."

Sarah's eyes fluttered open to find her father standing over her. "Wh… what time is it?" she struggled.

"Its 9pm sleepy, time to get yourself to bed I think. It seems you've had a long day. Come on I'll give you a hand up." Clutching both her hands Mr Williams lifted her to her feet and kissed her cheek goodnight.

Sarah groggily worked her way upstairs, one shaky step at a time, her mind slowly registering the strange dream she had just witnessed. Remembering just snippets, she recalled a pain on the back of her head. Reaching round slowly she felt where the pounding was, it seemed fine. Giving it up as another bad dream Sarah threw herself under the warm down duvet and snuggled up for the dark rainy night.


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness Consuming

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer: i own no characters from the labyrinth and i make no profit from this story.

_Thanks for your feedback guys, it means so much :)_

_Please enjoy chapter 6!_

Chapter 6 - Darkness Consuming

The next day while tidying up her room Sarah stumbled upon an unread play, for old times sake she decided to take the novel to the park and enjoy her day reading and rehearsing, it was nice to take her mind of recent events. As custom for Sarah she dressed herself in the appropriate attire, being the drama obsessed teenager that she was, everything had to be perfect.

Her wavy brunette hair hung in loose curls, twisting their way down her back; upon her head was a small subtle tiara encrusted with pink gemstones. On top of her t-shirt and jeans she wore a long pale blue medieval dress, small drops of sequins dripping down towards her ankles and large hanging sleeves which brushed against her knees. Due to the rocky terrain Sarah had no choice but to wear sneakers underneath, what did it matter anyway; she wasn't a real princess.

The sky glowed a deep cerulean blue and the sun was beating down on the fresh young spring grass and newly budding plant life. In the seclusion of the park Sarah spent hours dreaming through her fantasies one after another.

She was a princess walking the grounds of her evil fathers castle, happening upon a young man in her grounds who whisked her away to an enchanted land. Another, she was a peasant girl living in the village belonging to a handsome king who one day happened to notice her, a romance blossoming.

Laughing and giggling Sarah fell to the ground and lay watching the clouds idly passing her by. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind kissing her skin slowly whisking her into a peaceful rest.

--

A few hours passed, Sarah was lying serenely asleep, still in the middle of the darkening park. The wind had picked up and was whistling through the limber branches of the cherry blossom trees. To the left of Sarah stood a lonely old oak tree, too aged to now grow leaves or blossom it stood sadly against the blackening sky. High up into its branches sat an unsightly wrinkled figure, its fingers curled around a small wooden club, watching and waiting. It raised its ugly head, staring at the moon.

"Ahhhh only 1 hour to go siiiir, then the girl shall be brought back to where she belongsssss." The repulsive being spread its lips exposing a set of rotted yellow teeth.

--

Thunder grumbled over the rolling hills lining the park horizon. Sarah stirred and pulled at the grass with her slender fingers. Slowly opening here eyes, she didn't understand the darkness that had consumed her at first. Sitting up she guessed what had happened. Cursing and stomping Sarah got to her feet and looked around at the now eerily sinister park. Without the sunshine illuminating the fresh spring colours of the greenery the park had become fearsome and dangerous.

There were no lamps or city lights to enlighten her path for she had travelled too far and too deep within it. The only glow to light her way was the full moon radiating above her, stretching its beams to her path. Arm outstretched she felt her way along the trail, tree to tree before happing upon an old oak, feeling its large trunk Sarah clung to it and turned around.

Her eyesight was poor and not adjusting very well to the darkness, so much so she didn't notice the snowy white owl observing her from a neighbouring tree 15 feet away. It stared at her intently, tilting its head side to side. Looking up to the moon the bird let out a tremendous screech, piercing through the still air. A loud clap of thunder shortly followed, before the dark clouds released their heavy load of water, down pouring onto everything in its wake.

Sarah screamed, the large quantity of noise startled her and nothing could prepare her for the cold droplets of water pouring down her back. She jumped to her feet and started to run, mud splashing up onto her legs, staining her powder blue dress. Now with the rain Sarah could hardly make out anything at all. Terrified she took shelter under a large flowering bush, the occasional raindrop penetrating its leaves and finding their way through to her. Hiding her face in her arms Sarah scrunched her eyes closed hoping and wishing that someone would come and find her, she didn't have a clue it was about to strike midnight or that someone or something was closer then she could even imagine.

The small-disfigured goblin wormed its way through the bushes where Sarah had taken up shelter, pulling back the branches to make his way through. Now only 2 feet away the goblin pulled back the last branch blocking his way to his prize, his fingers slipped. The large branch snapped back into the base of Sarah's head, knocking her out cold. The goblin stared wide eyed, "ooooo ssssshit".


	7. Chapter 7 Death by Eight

**Underground Pleasures**

_Ok this ones a little bit longer then normal, sorry if it drags a little bit, it wasn't my intention._

_Again, i dont own any characters from the labyrinth, just my additional characters :3_

_Enjoy:_

Chapter 7 - Death by Eight

Sarah awoke; she could feel the suns rays warming her skin. Instantly she felt the deep throbbing pain on the back of her head. Slowly she reached out to feel the growing bump on the base of her skull. Moaning in discomfort she struggled to open her eyes, once succeeding she wished she hadn't bothered. Looking around Sarah knew instantly where she was; it was the underground in all its horrific glory, exactly as she'd remembered it. It was just as she'd dreamed it the night before; everything was exact even down to the pain pulsing in her head.

Slowly but surely getting to her feet, Sarah wobbled over to a crooked tree to steady herself. She slowly glanced round at her surroundings; sand, deformed trees, wispy shrubs… clock. Oh god it was all there. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to make it all go away, _"it must be a dream, it just has to be."_

"Ok Sarah, calm down and figure this out, you're a smart girl. It must be a dream, just play it out and you'll wake up eventually," she told herself in a whisper. Things like this just didn't happen, for a start she knew for a fact she hadn't wished herself away therefore this scenario couldn't be real, unless someone wished her away. That was impossible also as she would be at the castle and not outside the labyrinth.

Taking a deep breath Sarah thought it would probably be best to just make her way through the sandy wasteland, hopefully coming out the other side awake and back in her bed.

Hours of walking got her nowhere and her throat was parched of water, she sucked in the dry hot air trying to catch her breath. By now Sarah was sure she was passing the same tree and rocks over and over again, the grandeur timepiece staying the same distance from her no matter how far she walked, as if she were on a giant treadmill walking to nowhere. Unable to take anymore she dropped to her knees grazing her jeans on the jagged rocks.

"Someone please, please help me," she cried to deaf ears. "Let me go home, I'm tired and blistered, I don't want this nightmare anymore."

Thinking back to her previous experience, she tried to somehow remember anything that might help her. Wait! What did that worm say?

"Nothing is as it seems, don't take anything for granted," she whispered. That's it, that's what she needed to do.

Getting to her feet Sarah marched over to the nearest tree and started to climb its withered branches, father up and up she climbed, the twigs catching and scraping her skin, she didn't care she needed to get to the top.

Halfway up she rested her foot in a large knot in the tree, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Click. Clunk. Crack." Sarah froze, she'd heard the noise above her and just about persuaded her head to look upwards. From the top of the tree down the branches started to withdraw back into the tree making the trunk perfectly smooth, closer and closer the departing branches reached her. Unable to think what she should do Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable until the branches slid away from within her hands.

She fell hard and fast, nothing to grip onto she was doomed to land 45 feet below her, most likely in a crumpled heap. Her mind was spinning; a prayer of safety passed her lips in a futile hope to land free from pain or death. Until unexpectedly the earth opened and she fell through, further and further down she fell through the pitch darkness, swallowed father into the earth then her mind could comprehend; until she landed on a supple net.

Breathing hard, Sarah stared into the darkness; feeling the safety net with her fingers, it had saved her life. Her chest heaved from fear, her eyes stinging with tears of panic. She felt lost and alone, every second that passed brought the dreaded fear closer that this was much more then a nightmare. Until a voice spoke from out of the shadows, the rattling tone and pitch struck Sarah like a knife, never had she heard anything like it before in her life.

"A child for Kathari, oh how lucky am i. Lots of meat a treat to eat" the voice said in a singsong manner.

Sarah's stomach dropped even father then it already had, there was something in the darkness with her and it wasn't exactly friendly sounding. She struggled and thrashed trying her best to free her limbs with no avail. The voice drew closer repeating the nightmarish tune over and over again, at this point Sarah completely froze in fear, tears of terror running over her cheeks.

Sarah looked up into the gloomy shadows, her eyes blurred with tears. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small glowing light descending towards her; the illumination grew brighter and brighter; visibly closing in on her position and quite quickly at that. Sarah stared in awe, her pupils dilating struggling to take everything that was now revealed to her. A glowing crystal orb landed in Sarah's lap with a plop, it lit up the darkened tunnel wonderfully, highlighting every rock and ledge. Only some things were best left hidden, no less then ten feet In front of her sat a giant fluffy spider, its mandibles clicking together, all eight eyes staring strait at Sarah.

"Oooooo now I can see lunch as well as feel it, oh yes Kathari can, oh yes yes yes" the giant arachnid now locked onto its target and moved forward, one hairy leg at a time.

Sarah's heart beat so fast she thought it would pop right out of her chest, adrenaline lined her veins forcing a ferocious surge of energy through her limbs. Mustering all her might she managed to rip one arm free from the adhesive web, without even thinking she scooped up the orb with her free hand and the light surged as though she had just turned it on. The blinding light stung Sarah's eyes but the arachnid seemed to be suffering even worse then she.

"No, too bright too bright, Kathari cant stand the light." A loud hissing sound came from the predator's direction.

When the light finally dimmed Sarah caught sight of a repulsive mess. It wasn't dead but its eight eyes no longer remained, just eight bloodied sockets sitting motionless across the cavern. The monster just sat hissing to itself, finally retreating into a crevice on the wall. At last free of the terrifying beast Sarah looked down at the orb sitting in her palm. Just a small-diminished glow remained within its glass shell. She sat still, lost in the hypnotic embrace of the comforting warmth emanating in her hands. The webbed netting seemed to lose its stick and Sarah could walk upon it freely, stumbling forward she managed to steady herself against the rock face, still clutching the life saving sphere.

Crouching down she held the light as far below as she could, checking out how far the drop was beneath. Luckily it only appeared to be about thirty feet, could be worse. Tucking the orb into her jeans she grabbed hold of the jagged rocks and started to climb down. Luckily the way down wasn't a sheer drop, the wall curved in as if like a funnel. Reaching her foot down for the next hold she only managed to kick at thin air, the walls must have ended. Bracing herself for the final drop, Sarah let her fingers release one by one until she was falling to the hard rocky earth.

'Thwump'

'Urrrgh," She'd grossly misjudged the drop and managed to fall about 15 feet to the floor, her arm hurt and she held it to her chest to stop the throbbing. Instead of rock she'd landed on a crunchy pile of something peculiar. Unable to figure it out she released the orb from her trousers and held it up to illuminate her new surroundings.

A pang of terror shot through her body, her fall had landed her on a pile of bones, human bones. Old flesh and clothes still clung to some, the skin looked as though powerful jaws had shred it. She felt sick and her stomach retched. Scrabbling to her feet she ran, ran as far away as she could from the sickening spectacle. Tears streamed down her already stained face, what was happening to her. If this was the labyrinth why was it so different and terrifying then before, where were her friends, where was he?


	8. Chapter 8 Upwards and Onwards

**

* * *

**

Underground Pleasures

Disclaimer- Still dont own the labyrinth or any characters from the film :)

Sorry it's taken so long for the chapter, your patience is wonderful!  
Will be updating more frequently again

Chapter 8 - Upwards and Onwards:

After making her way through the gloomy tunnels for what seemed like hours, Sarah stopped to catch her breath. She didn't know what would have happened if the small sphere of light hadn't found its way to her, even with it there the darkness was creeping closer and closer the deeper in she went. Deciding to take a rest she sat on the floor where she stood, trying to gather the swarming thoughts and questions buzzing through her head together, hoping to come out with something to explain her current situation.

It hit Sarah hard and it hit her fast. The realisation of what she held in her hand, going off just like the luminosity it possessed rekindling a lost memory in her consciousness.

The orb.

Was it his? Was she holding his magic? Sarah's eyes stared wide in dread. Suddenly it felt like a ton of bricks in her hand. No longer was the light comforting and protective, it felt cold and watchful. As thought its purpose was to spy on her, relaying its knowledge to the villainous Goblin King.

Slowly she backed away, pushing herself rearward along the dusty flagstone floor, eyes wide in fear and angst.

As if it possessed a mind of its own the spherical light started to slowly spin on the spot. It made a scraping sound against the cold stone floor before starting it accent into the air, moving slowly and steadily upwards until it was eye height with Sarah. Slowly but surely a pair of mismatched eyes faded into view glimmering from within the orb. They gazed into her mind, rummaging through her thoughts. Before she could even fathom what was happening her eyes squeezed shut. Terror taking over her senses, "No no no, leave me alone, take me away from this terrible place."

A terrible laughter filled her ears before a voice spoke. Its tone filled her heart with trepidation.

"_Sarah, I welcome you again to my labyrinth. Soon we shall meet once again."_

She knew strait away, the voice belonged to him, the Goblin King.

Slowly but surely the ocular image distinguished and the sphere continued its journey into the air, doubling its previous height. Stilling for a moment it hung there as if held by a piece of wire. Suddenly it exploded into a fountain of light, sparks flying in all directions, homing in on their targets. Torches in all directions erupted with light, illuminating the treacherous passageways of the labyrinths underground tunnels. Sarah looked on in awe, the sphere was gone leaving the burning torches in its wake.

Tentatively getting to her feet, Sarah mused at her newly lit surroundings. She instantly recognised the tunnels from her previous visit to the Labyrinth. Feeling a new sense of courage she started back on her journey through the twisting turning pathways of the underground.

* * *

_Meanwhile, above the tunnels …_

Thunder and rain were lashing out against the dark foreboding sky, occasionally lighting it up with a tremendous bolt of lightning. The Labyrinth was receiving the punishment of the foul weather. The plants and hedges were overgrowing from constant storms; walls and statues were crumbling from the vicious winds. The Goblin city looked abandoned for all its inhabitants were tucked away in their tiny thatched housing, avoiding the fetid climate.

Sitting upon a grandeur golden throne within the castle beyond the goblin city sat none other then the Goblin King himself. With no candles lit he was sat in complete and utter darkness. He was dressed in a majestic white poets shirt fastened halfway up, laying lazily open revealing a crescent pendent sitting upon his fair skinned chest; the shirt was tucked haphazardly into a pair of dark grey breeches which stretched handsomely over his toned thighs. His hair was wild and unruly, long silver and blonde strands falling from his head sitting gracefully upon his shoulders. Probably his most striking feature of all though was his miss-matched eyes; one a startling electric blue, the other a solemn deep brown. Upon his feet were a pair of black leather riding boots completing his kingly outfit.

Lounged over his throne he indolently tapped a riding crop upon his right boot, lost in thought and reflection. An evil smirk stretched over his face, musing over his current situation. Oh how long he had waited for this day to finally come, once again having the elusive Sarah Williams within his grasp.

This time she would not defy him. She would pay!

* * *

_Back in the tunnels…_

Sarah was starting to get seriously bored, walking wasn't a hobby of hers and she was resenting how much she was having to do today. Not to mention the fatigue was starting to set in. She had no clue how long she'd been in the underground, never mind how long she'd been walking these tunnels. They all looked the same!

Feeling grumpy and tired the idea of resting was a very good one indeed. She decided on a spongy looking moss covered wall, it looked slightly more comfortable. Though it was likely no stonewall was going to be as nice as a feather pillow, or even maybe a lump of wood for that matter. Walking towards it she reached out to test its texture, only she didn't touch anything at all, her hand simply appeared to go strait through it. Perplexed she tried her other hand, again it went strait through the wall. Feeling bold Sarah stepped forwards to find a secret passageway; she could have kicked herself. Why didn't she think of this before, it was all so obvious after last time.

Turning into the newly found passage she spotted a dilapidated ladder to her right. It look aged and the wood was splitting and damp, some vine looking plant life seemed to have managed to spiral half way up its side. Feeling as though she could jump for joy, she ran over to check it out. It looked old and decayed but if it got her out of these miserable tunnels it would all be worth it.

Testing out the bottom rung with her foot she slowly hoisted herself up onto the first step, wiggling herself around a little to test stability she decided she'd take her chances. After climbing for a good 10 minutes a small speck of light slowly gleamed above her.

An Exit!

Sarah couldn't contain her excitement; finally she'd be out of these miserable tunnels and into the fresh air. The thought spurred her on to climb faster. Finally reaching the top as far as the ladder would bring her, she spied what looked like a manhole cover over her head. It was open only a crack and the wind from beyond was whistling through in a high-pitched tone. Sarah closed her eyes as the wind sailed through her hair, she breathed in the freshness of it.

With all of her might she reached up with one arm and gave the stone slab a hard shove; it slid across with ease releasing the torrent of rain from above. Sarah squealed as a mass of water slid through the newly opened hole drenching her from head to foot, her fingers starting to slip on the now slimy algae covered rungs. The rain heaved through the gap onto her shivering form, refusing to give up she hauled her self up and out of the hole, finally above the dreadful tunnels. She lay panting on her back; arms outstretched feeling the droplets fall onto her face. Wet but relieved an exasperated sigh was released from her rosy lips.

If Sarah had opened her eyes she would have noticed the snowy owl sheltering nearby, watching in complete interest.


	9. Chapter 9 Murky Dreams

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer- Still dont own the labyrinth or any characters from the film :) ... honest

_Ewwwwww ok its been like SO long since i updated and i swear its not my fault, more and more and more to come :)  
There are still some grammer things i'm going to need to iron out on this one, but i thought i'd post up the jist of it. _

Chapter 9 - Murky Dreams

Finally tiring of the downpour, Sarah hoisted herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees. Putting the constant wet weather which plagued her to the back of her mind, she tried to gather her thoughts and figure out her next plan of action. She couldn't sit here forever, wherever here was. She needed to find somewhere to collect her energy and shelter for the long foreboding night – attempting to avoid the ever-watchful eyes of the Goblin King. She shivered at the mere thought of him.

Looking at her surroundings it was obvious to her that she was outside and it was very much night time - that much was certain. The cruel wind blew hard, lashing stinging droplets against her fragile cheek, while whipping her hair into a frenzy around her face. The time to move was now; she didn't like her chances of making it through the night sitting here on the cold earth. Hesitantly getting to her feet, she started the perilous walk through the deep and murky labyrinth. Unwanted thoughts reminded her that it was dryer and a hell of a lot warmer down in the underground tunnels. The storm showed no mercy as the wind pushed at her back, as though nudging her further and deeper into the undergrowth.

The branches on the naked lifeless trees, bent and waved as if beckoning her to walk further and further into their grasp. Knots and gnarls shaped faces into the twisted bark, snarling and leering at her petrified form, as she continued struggling and pushing forward against the elements. Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, trying to keep out the cold chills that froze her to the bone. Carelessly a single teardrop escaped her squinted eye, rolling down her cheek before being blown into the whirl of rain. _Why am I here, how could this be happening?_ She asked herself. _This is worse, much worse then before! Where are my friends? _Her answers never came, as he words became lost in the howling of the wind.

Peering through the gloom, Sarah spotted a light in the distance, not a bright light but more of a murky glow. She paused, unsure whether this was a good or bad sign; should she take her chances or use caution and avoid it. It didn't take long before curiosity got the better of her and she made her way towards the mysterious luminosity.

* * *

In the darkness of the empty throne room, Jareth was lounged on his handsome throne; feet draped over one arm and his gloved hand tapped an unheard rhythm on the hard oak. In his other hand he held a flawless crystal ball, his eyes bore into its centre lapping up the images swirling within. He was watching his soon to be prisoner. Before long she would be his to do with as he pleased. Too long had he waited for this day - she thwarted his labyrinth and shamed his honour in front of his entire kingdom. She will pay dearly for her actions, how dare she belittle a king, especially Him - Jareth King of the Goblins.

His brow furrowed in irritation. Watching her image in the crystal, he decided to play a little with the human; he wanted her to squirm. With a perverse grin Jareth decided what he should do to continue her torment further; the hatred and loathing erupted from his lips in the form of cruel piercing laughter. He threw the glistening orb into the air and watched in anticipation, as it dissipated into a thousand specks of light.

* * *

Battling her way through the wind and undergrowth, Sarah pushed onwards, determined to reach her goal. By now her lungs were heaving with exhaustion, her arms aching from pushing aside the branches and plant vines, her legs bucking from trudging through the rising muck and mulch covering the floor. The light was getting brighter, it was then she realised that the glow was from more than one light source. She suspected it was a building of some sort and it looked as though someone was home. Pushing through the final obstacles Sarah staggered into a small grassy clearing, instantly the rain ceased up and the wind died down. She looked around and realised why; a large canopy of trees now sheltered her from the weather. Cautiously stepping forward, Sarah now saw the very structure she'd been heading towards; it was beautiful. She was instantly reminded of an outdoor roman bath. Many large pillars encircled a large steaming pool of water; above them sat a large sculpted roof covered in pictures and writings. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes that something so wonderful could exist in such a horrible place as the Labyrinth. Around the water sat small pillars of light, on closer observation Sarah noticed they were large lit candles sat upon extravagant marble stands. She stood shivering and stared in awe.

Only now did she take more notice in her appearance. Her legs up to her knees were plastered in mud and grime, her skin was scratched from the clawing branches and her hair matted with leaves and cobwebs. The steaming water called her name, its smooth crystal colour calling to her – tempting her to slip beneath its surface to cleanse her blistered and sore skin.

Sarah moved forward in an almost entranced state, each step impulsive yet steady. Her lips trembled; a small whimper of anticipation escaped her throat. Only upon reaching the edge of the mirrored pool did she notice the fragrance of lavender; its aroma mingling with the rising steam capturing her senses. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she knew she would have to sample its pleasures if only for a moment.

Slowly Sarah started to undress; first she kicked off her sneakers before reaching down and unbuckling her belt. She tugged her jeans down over her lithe hips before stepping out of them. Working from the bottom up she opened the buttons of her shirt, revealing her silky ivory skin and toned stomach, eventually exposing her perk voluptuous breasts. Sarah quickly shrugged off her other items of clothing before taking the final steps up towards the waters edge.

Taking one last moment to admire her surroundings, she dipped her toes into the warm intoxicating water. It felt wonderful and it didn't take long before Sarah had immersed herself completely below the surface with only the head sitting upon its top. A deep groan escaped her lips as she felt the water travel over her entire body like silk. She'd never experienced anything so wonderful before in her life. It was as though all her troubles and fears were being washed away; her entire being cleansed.

Leaning her head back Sarah closed her eyes and let her mind travel far away from her worries and fears, now nothing mattered. Complete contentment sent her into a sleep as she lay there … below the cursed water of Hirad Len'oc.


	10. Chapter 10 Cursed Water

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer: i own no characters from the labyrinth and i make no profit from this story.

Oh but Oberon and Kailen are mine MWAHAHAHAHA (and spoog)

_Yep i've started updating more again, and i just can't stop!! PLEAAAASE R&R i really need to know your thoughts and feelings towards where this story is going. I'm trying to make it a lil diff to the other fics on here, but there is J/S to come i promise. Can't get enough of that pairing o_

Please enjoy:)

Chapter 10 - Cursed Water

Sarah groggily blinked open her eyes, everything around her seemed to be in a haze, as though she was looking through a froste

Sarah groggily blinked open her eyes, everything around her seemed to be in a haze, as though she was looking through a frosted window. She looked down to notice she was still lying in the pool of warm steaming water. Attempting to sit up Sarah noticed she wasn't able to move her limbs, it wasn't that she couldn't feel anything, but it was as though something had just sapped all of the energy from her body. She felt weak. Panic set in, her heart racing with adrenaline, yet she still couldn't move. Her eyes darted, trying her hardest to take in everything she could possibly see. There was no one there fortunately which meant her dilemma was probably something to do with the water itself.

"Help me somebody, please, I can't move", her plea was weak. She wanted more then anything to be rescued, the only worry was what or who would answer her calls. After all, this is the land of the Goblin King.

Closing her eyes in frustration Sarah heaved a sigh, why the hell couldn't she move, what was going on.

Then she heard it.

It was a very quiet sound at first; Sarah dismissed it as being an insect or small animal. Perturbed, she blinked her eyes, desperately trying to clear her foggy vision. Listening carefully she could now make it out as a quiet humming, almost melodic. Slowly but surely the humming got louder now turning into more of a murmur. Now her mind was racing a million miles an hour. _Oh my god…. That's not humming, its some kind of chanting. _The words became more and more clear, the sound becoming louder.

_Jarel nomar na_

_Harem nimer nur_

_Ha'lom ha'ler ha'lel_

The same nine words were being repeated over and over again, they whirled around inside her head, trying to grasp at some meaning or recognition. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest but not even this extra burst of fear could release her locked muscles. She could do nothing but sit there and wait and watch what was approaching, perhaps coming to deliver her death. A shadow now lay across the waters glass surface, it remained still but the chanting continued.

All of a sudden she heard a blood curdling laughter, full of pure evil and malice. Its pitch and tone were unearthly. Sarah wasn't sure if it was the toxic water fumes, the chanting or pure terror but at that moment she blacked out, her head rolling back into the water.

* * *

A chilling roar of rage broke the silence of the goblin castle, which was soon joined by the distinct sound of a smashing crystal ball. Jareth jumped from his throne in utter fury.

"HOW DARE HE!? NOBODY IN MY KINGDOM WILL DEFY MY ORDERS", Jareth's face was twisted and fierce, but he still remained beautiful. His fae genes eternally kept him attractive no matter what mood he possessed.

"That gargoyle of a fae is no longer welcome within the walls of my labyrinth, he has defied me one to many times with that dammed cursed pool of his, the mortal is mine!"

With those words, Jareth stormed towards the large arched windows nearing the end of the throne room, he threw them open. They hit the rough stonewalls outside with such force the glass cracked. Swiftly he changed into his snowy owl form and flew off into the stormy night.

* * *

Sarah awoke, her eyelids fluttered open in a daze. Her vision was fuzzy but could make out the blades of grass in which she appeared to be lying on. She tried lifting her head from the ground, a wave of nausea swept over her body, she felt like crying out.

Confused and scared Sarah finally managed to lift herself to a sitting position, her hands grabbing onto the grassy earth for comfort. Only now did she see the chaos scattered around her. Eyes now growing wide, fear gripped her chest like a relentless fist. Lumps of stone and marble lay strewn over the floor. Sarah recognised what used to be the big stone bath, it was reduced to nothing but the foundation it was laid on. The grandeur columns lay cracked and broken on the floor; pieces of the base and roof were reduced to nothing but dust and scrap.

She just couldn't understand what had happened to her, _how much time had passed? What happened to the bath? Who had done this? What was the voice?_ So many questions buzzed through her head. Only now Sarah though about looking at herself, thank the gods, someone/something had lain her clothes over her shivering form to cover her modesty. It was in that relief the tears started falling, falling for many reasons she just couldn't remember anymore.

Feeling better after sobbing her weary heart out Sarah decided it was probably a good idea to get dressed and continue the journey forwards. Now she thought about it, she didn't have an actual destination in mind.

"Goblin City it is," she said aloud, trying to install herself with some confidence. To be honest with herself, she knew she'd settled on it because it was the only place she'd been before, unless you count the bog of eternal stench, but she didn't wish to relive that adventure.

Sarah ventured on. On to the Goblin City.

* * *

"Goblin City it is."

Jareth sat in the top of the nearby trees, watching Sarah with great interest. Her remark surprised him somewhat; he didn't think it would be so easy to lure her to the castle. Once she was inside the city it would be stupidly easy to claim her. She belonged to him anyway; after all she had wished herself to him. Jareth secretly enjoyed the sport of making her life as miserable as possible, even before making an appearance. She may even relish the fact he'd come to save her from the terrors of the labyrinth. That is until she actually realises he will be there to make her life even more of a misery. He ruffled his feathers in amusement.

His enjoyment was short lived after recalling the close call, which just took place. The pool or Hirad Len'oc used to be a place the Fae of the underground used to relish within. It was once one of many structures within the labyrinth where they could spend their time relaxing and pleasuring themselves. The waters were designed with magic to relax and arouse the bather, at one point it was extremely popular among the Fae. As time went on the Fae moved on and away from the underground to newer kingdoms, thriving on the new cities, not a beat up old labyrinth. The pools and parlours fell into disrepair and most crumbled away in age. It was hard on Jareth who eventually became excluded and abandoned in his kingdom, only grubby little goblins for company. It drove him insane.

Until he met Sarah.

She provided a distraction from his loneliness and proved a worthy adversary; because of this he let himself become entranced. Perhaps maybe even infatuated with her. Now he wouldn't let any harm come to her from anyone apart from himself. Which is why he had to stop the cursed Fae Oberon.

Oberon was an outcast, he had been his entire life. Born deformed, he was never loved. Not even by his high class parents, who recoiled from their baby's disfigured face. Shortly after birth he was disowned and lived with a blacksmith, Kailen. The old Fae did his best to care for Oberon but he was a bitter and twisted child, he made no friends and cared for no one but himself. When the child was only the age of 14 Kailen died. Some say it was the fault of the child, but no one knew for sure. For an entire year Oberon lived in the street and was avoided by everyone. After he turned 15 he was seen less and less until finally he never came back. He wasn't missed and the underground residents were glad to see him gone.

Rumours started he was learning the dark ways of Fae magicks, occasionally Wicca markings were found scrawled inside the labyrinth beside the carcasses of small goblins. The finding were frowned upon but tolerated. No body wanted to find the boy. As long as he was keeping away from the city, no one cared.

Since 2-3 years back Jareth knew Oberon was living wild within the confines of Hirad Len'oc, he used the magic waters to entice his prey. Normally his victims would consist of the occasional earth sprit, but nothing more. Jareth was uninterested in his doings until now. There was no way he would let his human fall into the hands of that miscreant. By blasting the pool away Oberon fled, Jareth took it upon himself to protect the girl, just this once.

He kept watch from a pine until he was sure Oberon would not make a re-appearance.


	11. Chapter 11 The Inn

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer: i own no characters from the labyrinth and i make no profit from this story.

Oh spoog is all mine... and gobbler :3 nya

_Ok, chap 12 will be following shortly :) _

Please R&R

Chapter 11 - The Inn

Sarah walked on for what felt like hours, her feet were aching and her legs felt like jelly

Sarah walked on for what felt like hours, her feet were aching and her legs felt like jelly. She was fed up and extremely frustrated. She remembered her thoughts of the previous day. She didn't even know if this place was real, she thought it was her imagination. A small part of her always wished it was real, now Sarah very much wished it would go away.

Thinking aloud, "And anyway, where is his arrogant highness. Surely he knows I'm here, yet, I haven't seen a trace of that arrogant smirk of his. I'm surprised he hasn't bothered to pull any nasty tricks yet."

Her thoughts wandered to his image, trying her best to picture his face as she remembered it 2 years ago. His gold and platinum hair hung around his chiselled ivory face, his striking eyes capturing her breath. He wore such elegant clothes. At this point Sarah thought back to the ball she attended. He was so handsome, why didn't she realise it before. Yes she was a child, but she still had an understanding of beauty. Sarah balled up her fists, "what a stupid selfish child I was."

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, did she hear a noise. Cocking her head she listened harder, she realised she did hear music, a sort of drum and flute sound. Moving through the damp foliage toward the unexpected sound Sarah felt a rush of excitement, maybe she'd find somewhere safe to rest after all. People who play such joyous music surely couldn't cause her harm.

Bursting out of the bushes and trees Sarah came face to face with a large wooden gate. Shivers ran down her spine, these were the gates to the goblin city. She'd finally arrived.

Slowly making her way up to the monstrous entrance, she spotted a small door cut into the much larger one. "Well I guess this is a good place to start as any," Sarah wrapped her knuckles against the dampened oak, hoping to attract some attention. A small wooden hatch the height of her knees swooped open and swiftly swooped shut again.

A voice sounded from behind the small door. "Bloody stupid mmmmmmph, coming to the cit….. eeeppff at this time of night, urgh."

Bang

The sound of something heavy hit the wood followed by a noise which seemed to be small feet scuffling up a ladder. Suddenly, somewhere near her chest another hatch swished open and a pair of wrinkly old eyes looked her up and down suspiciously. Sarah bent forward so she could see the squished furrowed face more clearly.

"Oo ar yoo then ay? Wat yoo doin ere' at this time of nite," a gruff voice asked.

"Oh errr, I was hoping there would be something here like an Inn, is there?" Sarah asked politely.

"Nut for ur kind hooman, go awayz before I send the dragons after yer. Now Shoo!!" The goblin snapped shut the hatch and left Sarah standing there mouth hanging open.

Her brow narrowed and once again she rapped on the door, this time louder. "Now you see here goblin, I'm not sitting out here all night, let me in or I won't go away!"

Once again there was a flurry of pattering feet on the ladder rungs and the irritated little goblin appeared before her.

"Now see ere missy, I canny jus let ur kind in ere. Hoomans ar the enemy. Do yoo thinks me stoopid? I wud be hung!!" Again the goblin glared at Sarah, obviously irritated for being disturbed for a second time.

Sarah looked pleadingly at the miniature goblin, "Please, nothing will happen like last time, I don't even know why I'm here. I just need somewhere to stay"

Sarah was sure she caught a hint of surprise in her last remark. "Yoo wat, u av bin here before…no…. wait, iz you Sarah?"

"Of course I'm Sarah, I'm not the wizard of OZ am I?" She pouted in frustration; this goblin obviously didn't have a full working brain.

"Oh er, well, iz majesty wudn't want me leavin yoo out ere now wud e, Gobbler wud be punished e wud. Alroit yoo can com in," the little Goblin threw in another scowl before throwing the hatch back over and scuttling back down the ladder. With a scrape, click and crack the small wooden door creaked open and Sarah squeezed through it's narrow goblin sized entrance.

Straitening herself up to full height she got a good view of the enormous city before her. Sarah's eyes widened to the view before her, _was it this stunning before?_ All the little thatched houses lined the little cobbled streets, a flickering of flames behind every window. Each home looked welcoming and warm, she wanted to rush right in and warm herself up in front of the cosy little fires. Her mouth hung over in complete awe of it all.

"Roit yoo! See ere, listen t' Gobbler," he glared at Sarah until he was sure he had her complete attention, she straitened up to show she was listening to the little chap and nodded.

"Yoo dun belong ere, but I appen to no a fella oo runz the inn see? Gobbler no's all yep yep." The wrinkled little goblin tapped his scabby nose as if to make his point. "Go up's that street there roit? And go left and then roit an carry on a few ouses'. You shud see the sign to the _'Rollin' Barrel Inn'_. Go in an speak to the bar keep, iz name iz Bowlin, make sure yoo sai Gobbler sent yer. E' shud giv yoo a room for tha noit."

Sarah nodded her thanks to the tiny fellow and set off down the cobblestone street heading towards the Inn where she would speak with it's keeper.

* * *

Deep within the Goblin Castle, the Fae King sat brooding into his magical crystal ball. He watched the girl approach the gate, he was anxious to see how she would enter this time, now she no longer had the help of her friends.

'_She's all mine….'_

Curiously enough she brazenly knocked on the gate, '_this is her plan? … knock and enter? Hahahaha how stupid does she think my goblins are!' _The tap-tap-tapping of his kingly boot suddenly stopped, he was unable to understand what he was watching. Jareth wrinkled his handsome brow as if trying to sharpen his vision, because he was sure he had just witnessed the gate keeper open the gate, letting Sarah stroll inside.

"What is this insolence!" He jumped to his feet in a fit of rage, unable to believe his own eyes. Pacing back and forth across the throne room, the Goblin King tapped his index finger upon his brow trying to straiten his thoughts. _'Why would he just let her in like that, what did she say? … Grubbler will be punished for this impertinence, DAMN IT!'_

Jareth swiftly conjured a crystal orb to his fingertips and threw it to his feet. In a flash of glittering light he was now dressed in completely different attire. Upon his head sat a brown worn leather hat, obscuring the majority of his facial features. Some sort of magicks had slightly altered the appearance of his face to seem more wrinkled and tired. He was hardly recognisable as himself apart from his telltale mismatched eyes, which were mostly covered by his headpiece regardless. The rest of his body was clothed in a more ragged ensemble, put together of a tattered leather vest on top of a overly large poets shirt. His trousers were knee length breeches tied to his legs with string, underneath a pair of stained tights clung to his still toned legs which ended in a pair of old brown boots. Any person who knew him would never recognise him in his disguise, now was the time to spy on his prey.

The Goblin King smiled to himself, finally the pretty little human would be his and by the end of this night she would be residing within the castle walls.

"SPOOG, get here now you waste of space," Jareth rumbled.

A small toothy goblin skittered across the throne room stopping at Jareth's feet. He looked down at the goblin in great distaste. Spoog was a newer recruit in the castle, he was promoted from grunt to the kings assistant after delivering him the knowledge of Sarah's return. Unfortunately he had not yet learnt proper manners, or acquired any sort of tasteful attire.

"I need you to set up a room in the dungeon for our guest, she shall be arriving tonight. See that this is done or I'll see to it that your new home resides in the bog." Spoog saluted his king with great enthusiasm and high tailed it out of the throne room.

"Damned stupid goblins, no brains." he spat.

Whisking round, Jareth flung open the windows and breathed in the fresh air, filling his lungs. With a fanged smirk and small explosion of glitter, he transformed into his snowy owl form and took off into the night.

Destination, The Rolling Barrel Inn.


	12. Chapter 12 A Faeted Meeting

**Underground Pleasures**

Disclaimer: i own no characters from the labyrinth, alas i wish they were mine :3 !  
The only characters i own are cough Spoog, Bowlin, Gobbler ... maybe Jareths alter persona Maeglin xD but thats only the name i guess hehe :)

_Chap 13 will be along in a while, trying to lenthen chaps so taking longer. This is to save lots of rushed short ones o.o"_

**_Please R&R_**

Chapter 12 - A Fae-ted Meeting

Finally arriving at what looked to be the Inn, Sarah was delighted. It was a larger building then the rest, made of what appeared to be disused barrels. Clapping her hands together in glee she made her way up the stony path to its little entrance and ducked inside. The building was ram packed with ugly goblins all shapes and sizes merrily drinking ale from large flagons singing joyously. As Sarah stood there taking in her surroundings the merriment began to quiet down until all eyes were on her, the silence fell over the room like a blanket. She stood there feeling extremely awkward, _'Well what did I expect, I didn't exactly get a warm welcome to begin with… after all, I did have a fight with these guys.'_

"Uhm hi! I um, I'm looking for a goblin called Bowlin." Sarah shuffled her feet, doing her best to not make any eye contact with the gawping group. She felt as though the pause lasted hours before any goblins piped up with an answer.

An ugly fellow stepped forward from behind the bustling bar.

"Yer I'ms Bowlin, whaddya want?" Answered the gruffest voice Sarah had heard in her entire life. Looking up she spotted what must have been the largest, ugliest goblin she'd ever seen. He must have stood about four feet tall, a fat grotesque body was sat on top of a pair of disgustingly skinny legs. His nose alone almost filling his whole face, two beady eyes stared at her.

"Umm Gobbler sent me and said u could help me out with a room for the night, would that be ok?" The bad-tempered goblin eyed her up suspiciously, "Yer alroit, but yoo av to wait ere till room is made up, we dun get visiters often, yoo see its jus uz goblins that liv ere and we alredy got ouses'." This made absolutely no sense to Sarah, why on earth did they have an Inn then if they never got guests, perplexed she accepted his offer graciously. Slowly but surely the crowd starting laughing and continuing their drunken enjoyment, this pleased Sarah as she was starting to feel very uncomfortable indeed.

"Uhm Bowlin, you think there's any chance I could get a flagon of whatever their drinking, I could do with a bit of cheering up if I'm to be honest with you. Had a rough day." The goblin raised his eyebrow with suspicion.

"Wat ye expect to pay wif? You ain't getting no free-bi from me," he paused. "Wat about I trade yoo two flagons for that pretty lil ring of urz, me usband wud loik it."

Sarah could only stare, _'what the, did he just say my husband? Does that mean, oh Jesus Christ your joking me. No fucking way!' _

Trying to be tactful she broached the subject gently as only a lady could. "Your married to a man?! So, you're a girl goblin then?" Bowlin's jaw dropped in disgust. "Watch ur mouth missy, at least I iz not a scabby lil hooman. For the record, ur nose iz far too small and ur eyes are too close together." With that Bowlin stormed off and left Sarah without a drink.

Plonking herself on a huge hide sofa in the corner of the tavern, Sarah let out a huge sigh. _'Well done Sarah, that was clever…' _Gazing over her shoulder, she stared out of the leaded framed glass. A storm had started outside; the wind was lifting and releasing the droplets in a flurry of motion, pelting the rain against the window pain. Turning her head to look around she noticed the tavern door being thrown open, a tall man stumbling inside soaked to the core. He wobbled up to the bar and started talking to Bowlin, a moment later he started his unsteady route in her direction. She tried to hide her face, she did not feel like being talked to right now, she was quite happy brooding alone.

The stranger plonked himself a few feet away from her on the large furry couch, his weight lifting her slightly higher up. She could see him looking at her from the corner of her eye. Sarah wasn't afraid but she was very curious as to who this very wet looking stranger was and why he was slowly leaning closer and closer towards her.

Finally the strange man spoke, "Hello young lady, so what brings you here to these parts? On vacation are we?" Sarah stared at the man unable to speak. _'Is he human too? He certainly looks slightly human, though I cant really get a good look at him. Ok we'll he's definitely not a goblin, I can tell that much.' _

"I'm sorry my dear, that was slightly rude of me. I haven't seen a human around here for at least 13 months. I must say it's a rarity, may I offer you a drink? I have noticed you are the only occupant without." Sarah nodded her head dumbfounded, she found herself unable to speak in his presence. _What was that? Why do I feel so frozen… he was only polite but, it feel like other motives are all intertwined._

Sarah sat fidgeting in her seat as she waiting for the, whatever he was, to come back. She thought more then once to quickly leave while he was at the bar jesting and laughing with the goblins, but the intrigue was to great. The promises of ale also glued her bum to the seat, she was thirsty and also craving a little Dutch courage. Sarah took the time to look around the room a little. Craning her head up she noticed that straw and hay was weaved neatly into the ceiling beams decorated with hanging beer glasses and bones. She shivered.

After what seemed like an eternity he returned, after being alone for a few moments Sarah felt a little more daring in her bones. Sitting nearer then before the man set the two flagons upon the table and extended his gloved hand. "My names Maeglin, nice to meet your acquaintance." Sarah apprehensively took his hand and shook it, "My names Sarah, the pleasures mine. Oh and thank you for the drink. That's very kind of you." After a moment Sarah felt uncomfortable at the prolonged handshake and decided to break contact. Maeglin looked at her with increased intrigue.

"So my dear, how did you come to be here in the mighty kingdom within the underground. It's very odd for a human to turn up. Poof! Just like that. Did you wish yourself away here or something of the sort?" Maeglin eyed her with interest.

Sarah didn't like the way this, person, was looking at her. It creeped her out and he spoke in a sinister manner, he couldn't possibly want anything good.

"So." Sarah took a sip from the overly large ale cup, "What is this stuff anyway, it tastes a little bit like beer mixed with cider, gross concept but doesn't taste too bad."

Jareth just sat there, staring at the girl, taking in everything he could about her. He knew she was beautiful, but he just didn't remember how stunning she actually was. Looking her over he noticed the striking way her dark chocolate brown hair fell so gracefully over her womanly creamy white shoulders, her eyes were a beautiful mix of hazel and green, lighting up her attractive cherub face. He wanted to take her and kiss her passionately, claiming those rose petal lips for his own. Just the very thought made his manhood twitch. _'Not long now_' he smiled, '_soon you'll be at my castle doing exactly as I see fit.' _With this thought a saddened feeling stirred in the bottom of his stomach.

"Well, you going to pipe up with an answer?" Sarah was waving her hand lazily in front of the man's face. Jareth snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry my dear I was lost in a world of my own for a moment, do forgive me." He fiddled with his hat. "In answer to your question the goblins call this Marbor ale, as its made from Marbor fruit and hops. Although I am very certain these do not grow above ground."

Sarah looked at Maeglin with a blank expression; she could see the way he was looking at her now, before it wasn't so clear as his hat obscured her vision. His eyes were rolling back and forth looking her over, clear as day. She let out a shudder and scooted away from the man trying her best to not make it obvious she was doing so. _'Ugh what kind of creep is this, does he think I can't see him. In his own world my ass, I need to get out of here.'_

Sarah let out an exaggerated yawn and stretched her arms high into the air. "Well, thank you for the beverage but I think I must be retiring to my room. Had a very long day!" With that, Sarah hopped up from the table and rushed to the bar to find Bowlin.

Jareth watched Sarah leave, an arrogant smirk set on his lips. _Better make the most of tonight my sweet. Tomorrow the bed where you lay will be mine. _He wrapped himself in his travelling clock and disappeared in a cloud of glitter. A moment later Sarah returned to the large oak table, feeling quite guilty for not saying goodbye the creepy man… to find an empty seat and a large leather hat.

**-AN- Ooooooo whats gonna happen next :D !! Well im hoping Sarah is going to be confronted with the REAL ACTUAL goblin king next chap, wheee... only took me forever to get to this point hehehe, sorry guys i'll try and hurry up, i understand people are prob getting terribly bored with all my rambling now D:**


	13. Chapter 13 Lunch Anyone?

**Underground Pleasures**

Omg.... im so terrible, im really sorry guys. I shouldnt have left my chapter so long D: !!

Already started working on 14 so hoping it'll follow beginning of next week... i just got a Kitten so im super busy o.o

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the film :3

_**Please R&R**_

Chapter 13 - Lunch Anyone?

Following Bowlin up the worn creaking stairwell in the murky darkness, Sarah reflected upon the last 24 hours. Shaking her head in frustration she tried making sense of it all, what was happening to her? Why was she back in the labyrinth? Who was the weirdo stranger in the pub? Question after question clouded her mind, desperately trying to find an answer, any answer.

Finally reaching the bedroom door physically exhausted, Sarah thanked the female goblin and collapsed onto the feather mattress, falling into a disturbed and unsettled sleep.

Eyes shooting open, she stared blankly into the shadows. _* Creak * _…. There is was again, she was sure that's what awakened her from the uneasy slumber. Straining her ears Sarah listened to the noises in the blackness. _'It could just be the noises of the building…. Its made of wood after all' _she from the creaking of the ancient floorboards persisted until they reached the door to her room. Her muscles tensed and she sat up into a defensive position, ready to intercept the attacker. Apart from the attack never came. Instead, a small envelope was slid under the door and the footsteps retreated back to where they'd come.

Tentatively stepping down from the bed she tiptoed over to the doorway and picked up the small piece of folded paper, placing it onto the nightstand Sarah felt her way around the gloom looking for a candle and match. After five minutes of hunting she had managed to find a candle but nothing to light it with. Feeling frustrated and tired she grabbed the scrap of paper and took it over to the window, leaning out into the moonlit night. A small breeze caressed her face and filled her hungry lungs with fresh clean air, letter out a sigh Sarah started to open the letter, first picking off the wax holding it closed.

"_Sarah,_

_I would firstly like to apologise for my rudeness and ignorance over our drink earlier this evening, being the gentleman that I am I would like to make it up to you tomorrow by buying you lunch. I will be waiting at Murgles Rolls, tomorrow at noon._

_I hope you will do me the honour._

_Yours Truly,_

_Maeglin ~_

_PS: I asked Bowlin to deliver you this note after my departure so as not to disturb you."_

Sarah blinked and read the letter for a second and third time. Disbelieving what she was reading. Letting out a huff she stomped back over to the bed and threw herself down onto the softness of the sheets. _"That creep wants me to meet him for lunch! That rude perverted creep! Argh! What makes him think I'd even turn up at all?! He's written it as more of an order then a request._ _Then again, I am pretty hungry and I have no money, or whatever it is goblins use as currency here…_." Feeling defeated, Sarah lay her head on the pillows and decided to sleep on it, sleeping felt like a very good idea indeed.

Earlier on that Night – In the Goblin Castle

Jareth paced back and forth within his bedchambers deciding on his next plan of action to torment the human girl. Having just flown in he was still clad in the beggar's clothes from his earlier meeting. Cradling his chin between his thumb and forefinger, he concocted a plan of action, he will get to the girl tomorrow. In a cloud of glitter Jareth disappeared and reappeared into his study, taking a seat at his grandeur desk. Taking out a pen and paper he wrote a letter to the girl asking her to meet him for a luncheon. She would not be so stupid as to turn him down, he knew the predicament she was currently in and she would not let a free meal pass by. Finally finishing he stamped the letter closed with a blob of red wax.

"SPOOOOOOOG, get your maggot ridden face in here NOW!"

A manic shuffling of feet was heard before the little goblins head popped around the door of the study.

"Get over here now u worm, I want you to take this letter over to the Rolling Barrel Inn. Give it to Bowlin and tell her to slip it under Sarah's door while she sleeps. Is that clear?" he said gruffly, glaring at the cowering goblin.

"Y..yes your Majesty, I will leave immediately." The diminutive Goblin bowed before scuttling away, heading to the Goblin City below.

Feeling tremendously pleased with himself Jareth decided to get his rest, he was certain the next day would be a very eventful day indeed and he just couldn't wait. Appearing back at his bedside he undressed and crawled into the silk sheets, _"tomorrow.."_ he murmured, _"she will be mine."_

Back in the Inn – The next morning

Sunlight replaced the dull glow of the moon and washed the Goblin City with sunlight and colour. The Goblins of the city rose to another day and went about their regular duties, the sounds of rickety carts and chickens could be heard for miles.

Sarah Williams stirred, tangled in an array of bed sheets and linens she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the offensive light now pouring through the open window. A groan escaped her lips, memories now surfacing in her half conscious brain about the letter from the night before. A groan from her starved stomach prompted her to get ready and find the meeting place, the sun was only just rising so she didn't feel any great need to hurry herself.

Leaving the bedroom Sarah found the staircase she ascended the night before, following it down she found herself in the middle of the Inn's tavern. After relishing in a dramatic yawn she plopped herself on a bar stool and lay her head in her arms.

"Wat yoo doin ere hooman, we aints open yet. I ent serving yoo nuthin!" Sarah looked up to see the scowling goblin behind the bar.

"I'm sorry Bowlin, I'm just so tired. I didn't exactly get a wonderful sleep I'm afraid." Waving the small note in front of her, she gave the goblin a knowing look before proceeding to leave the premises.

"Watch yur back hooman, I dun loik yoo but I aint heartless enuff to see yeh get 'urt. Beware strangers n' trust no wun." The grumpy goblin continued eye contact for a moment longer before waddling back into the kitchens.

Perplexed Sarah gave her head a shake before pushing open the tavern door.

Stepping outside was like walking into a storybook village, now bathed in daylight the goblin city looked very different to the night before. She let out a small gasp and raised her hand to her chest in surprise. The rain from the night had washed away the dust and grime leaving a fresh cobbled roadway teeming with carts and chickens. With a more enthusiastic spring in her step she started exploring the quaint little city within the Goblin Kingdom.

Meanwhile in the Goblin Castle

Poised on the edge of his throne, the Goblin King watched the girl in the crystal sphere, which gracefully sat atop his gloved fingers.

"_Soon love, soon you will be here with me. Soon you'll learn to revel in my company, to be my willing slave, simply BEGGING to kiss my boots." _He let out a hearty laugh, slapping his knee. _"I'm deathly serious." _Looking up, he gazed out the window, observing his kingdom below. _"It is time, I'm coming my sweet treasure."_

Throwing the crystal to the air Jareth once again transformed into his peddler disguise before taking flight into the goblin city.


	14. Chapter 14 Broken Soul

**Underground Pleasures**

Finally an update.... and AT LAST we see sight of Jareth...yeah hes a little mean.... but thats why we love him right?

Getting some ideas now so hopefully another update will come soon (tho i always say that ....)  
but im really hoping another will follow soon, i wanna know what happens next :)

(Oh and i dont own jareth/sarah or the labyrinth)

_**Please R&R**_

Chapter 14: Broken Soul

After mooching around a few of the quaint little goblin shops Sarah found herself outside an old run down book shop, the peeling sign hung above its door read "Bogloff's Used Bookstore", shrugging off the creepy exterior Sarah pushed the tiny wooden door aside to the tune of a little brass bell which hung overhead. The air inside was indeed musty and seemed to have an aura of smoke hanging stagnantly from the ceiling. Crossing the creaky floorboard Sarah browsed the small volumes trying to find something written in English, after a few moments of searching she came across a small faded blue volume bound in a leather wrap, it looked old and the spine was cracked and falling apart. Turning it over in her hands Sarah removed the wrapping and rubbed off the grime and dust with the ball of her hand, uncovering the title _"The Aboveground"_. She gasped, could this really be a book about her home, desperate to read it but unable to cope with the musty smell any longer Sarah tucked the book into her blouse and headed for the exit. Turning to face the door, she bumped into something small, instantly regretted looking down.

A green eyed goblin stared back. "Yoo is stealin from ol Bogloff! Shame on yoo hooman." The old wrinkled goblin reached up popped his hand down her top and plucked out the old book, Sarah could only watch on in complete horror.

"No Sir I wasn't I swear, I was just talking it outside so I could read the print, it's faded and it's dark in here." _Ok, maybe I was planning on doing a runner, but he doesn't need to know that. _The gaunt lanky goblin stared back at her, one eye squinted in thought, slowly he pulled a long thin pipe from his sleeve and spent a few moments lighting it, the book tucked firmly under his arm.

"Wat ye doin ere anywai, I outa report you to da king. Hoomans ain't allowed in da underground, stinkin dirty beasts…." Bogloff's voice trailed off into another bout of thought. "What be ur name? Out wif it!" Shuffling her feet like a naughty schoolgirl getting told off, Sarah quietly whispered her name, a blush of embarrassment rising in her warm cheeks. Bogloff took a couple of steps backward, "THE Sarah?" His accusing eyes widened in shock, which was soon replaced by a leer, a small smile spread across his face. "Me king will most definitely be wantin to see yoo lil lady." He turned and shuffled toward the door, pulling a key from his pocket, before he was able to turn it however there was a low knock from the outside.

"Go awai, we iz closing!" Muttered the goblin.

'**knock knock knock**'

"I sed….." growled the goblin….

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU WRINKLY LITTLE TURD, BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN," bellowed the visitor.

More quickly then she'd seen him move so far Bogloff skittered away from the door and cowered in the corner of the musty shelves, rocking backwards and forwards with his head cradled in his overly large hands.

Sarah stood frozen in fear, only able to watch wide eyed while the handle twisted and the door slowly pushed open with a strained creak. Standing in the doorway was a person she never thought she'd be happy to see, ever.

"Ah, if it isn't the young lady from last night, how wonderful it is to see you again. I trust you received my note. I did feel terribly awful, had a bad night you see, yes, I wasn't quite feeling myself." As he talked Sarah could not help but notice how his eyes raked over her body, she shivered in revulsion.

_Urgh, why are old guys always such perverts, it makes me feel sick. Why oh why was I even going to meet with this creep. _As if on queue her stomach let out a hearty grumble.

"Oh your hungry! Well I'm not surprised, it's past noon and I couldn't find you so I thought I'd come looking. Can't expect you humans to read the sun very well," he chortled and moved over to wear she stood.

"Why is he scared of you?" she muttered.

Maeglins gaze followed hers to the corner of the room to where the little goblin was sheltering his face. He shot a look of death at the hunched figure who then began to whimper. With a quick grin he moved to the goblin and took the book, which had fell discarded to the floor, "Did you want this?" He offered her the volume.

"Oh, I didn't want any trouble, the title intrigued me is all. I don't really care to be honest." She pouted.

"It's ok, I'm sure old Bogloff won't care if you take it, after all, look how old and dirty it is, he should be paying you to take it off his hands. Isn't that right?" The little goblin was quick to pipe up, "Yes yes, young lady please take it" he pleaded. Prompted by the terror in his eyes, Sarah accepted the novel and held it to her chest.

Maeglin turned to Sarah and beamed, "Right I think it's about time you and me ditched this joint and head to the bakery for some of Murgles famous hot pork buns and chow down, what do you say?" In response Sarah's stomach let out another low growl of agreement and the pair left the shop.

* * *

Back in the bookshop, the small goblin wept for the girl. He'd seen the look in his masters eyes, and he knew what she'd be in for.

* * *

After a small tour of the city they finally reached the small bakery, the fantastic smell hit them like a brick wall. Snaking his arm about her waist Maeglin nudged the girl into the shop, the look of disgust clear on her face made him smile.

"So what are you having, can I suggest the suckling leek roll, it's to _die_ for," he flashed the young mortal a wicked grin. Feeling uneasy Sarah agreed out of hunger more then anything and took the roll from the baker offering a polite nod.

Outside in the fresh air the pair settled on a ragged stonewall to eat their fill. Jareth watched the girl from behind the beggars eyes, everything was coming together nicely and he was finally gaining the stupid girls trust, just the thought made him want to laugh out loud in morbid delight. He noticed she was becoming more fragile the longer she spent in the underground, her features looked tired and her hands shook while she ate. _Not long now precious, soon you will be falling into my arms, you will belong to me through choice or not. You can't go on, believing you can be saved, because you never will be. _

"So Sarah, where will you go now? I don't think Bowlin is civil enough to accommodate you for a second night, you aren't her favourite species after all." Jareth leaned in closer and inhaled her scent.

She didn't exactly know how to respond because she didn't actually know herself, in fact this thought had never even occurred to her before now. "Well, uhh…. I haven't actually given it much thought to be honest, I was just going to head towards to castle and avoid the royal pain in my ass. Guessed he might have a secret mirror or portal or something right? So I can get back home."

Jareth was taken aback. His castle was the last place he thought she would willingly go, and to think she actually thought that she could bypass him without him finding out, it will hilarious, who did she think she was dealing with. _Oh no little girl, your stay this time will be far from easy and pain free. Now you are of age and the rules of protection no longer apply to you. _

"Well thanks for lunch and everything but I'm gonna get on now, I really need to get home, I don't wanna spend another day in this hellish place. No offence or anything." She offered a shy smile before getting up.

Maeglin stood with her, "Don't forget your book little lady, could make some interesting reading." He nodded toward the little blue book perched on the wall. With one last look at beautiful young girl before him, he tipped his leather hat and headed back into the depths of the goblin city, where once out of sight he quickly turned back into a barn owl and headed to the castle.

Sarah watched Maeglin until he disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the Goblin city, glad but also sad to see him leave. To be fair to him, he was the only one she'd met so far on this visit who was willing to help her, he even bought her lunch. With a sigh she started walking in the general direction of the castle, trying to think how she could get in without the king noticing. Could it actually be possible that Jareth could show her mercy, it wasn't like he'd been hounding her this time and it was very possible he didn't know she was here to begin with. In fact he might be glad to rid his kingdom of her presence. A shiver racked her body, she still couldn't forget those eyes, those eyes that were able to bore into her very essence, it greatly unnerved her to think about it. His very presence was able to fill her with fear, but also an element of something else, was it excitement? Thinking about it, Maeglin also gave her the feeling of apprehension when he was around. What is it with the men in this dump!

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer Sarah focused on the path ahead, if you could call it a path. The cobbles in the dirt were uneven and some stones were even missing making it quite difficult to walk across, cursing the goblin workmanship she finally reached the outer wall of the castle.

A disturbingly large amount of ivy and vines was twisted into the wall, some even wrapped around the stone gargoyles nearer the top. What didn't escape Sarah's attention was the large window about 20 feet up, surely she'd be able to climb it, she'd climbed higher in her abseiling classes at school. Testing the ivy was steadfast she hoisted herself up and wiggled around to make sure there was give. Seeing as it didn't budge an inch she figured it was fine to climb the rest of the way up. Roughly about a foot below the window she stopped and listened, no noise could be heard from within, so carefully Sarah hoisted herself up the rest of the way and threw herself over the window ledge, dropping noisily onto the heavy wooden floor.

"Well it's about time you turned up love, you've certainly taken your time this time around."

Sarah pulled herself into a crouch and looked up to see the back of a very familiar head, which didn't bother to turn to face the intruder. He was seated at a large wooden desk and looked to be writing something on a piece of parchment.

"You do realise it's customary for guests to enter via the front door, AFTER they have received consent to enter." Jareth folded his parchment and tipped on some hot wax before sealing it with a signet stamp. He felt himself warm just knowing she was only a few feet behind him, it took all the self-control he could muster to not turn around and pin her fragile mortal body against the wall. _'So predictable Sarah.'_ Taking a deep calming breath he slowly got to his feet and turned to face the impostor, she looked nothing of herself only an hour or so ago. Now the fear was back in her fiery green eyes, she was obviously on the defence and looked absolutely and utterly shocked to see him there. A smug smile tugged the corners of his lips.

Taking a tentative step forward he stopped to assess the girl before him, now he was able to take a good look at her he noticed she looked tired and sleep deprived. She had muck in her hair and dirt under her fingernails, he felt a sudden pang of regret knowing he'd let her deteriorate to this point, but the emotion was soon replaced by the growing anger and hurt. _'You are the girl who made a fool out of me, belittled me in front of my kingdom and turned a handful of my subjects against me. You Sarah Williams will pay for your foolhardy mistakes.'_

Sarah had watched every movement Jareth had made as he stood and stepped toward her, he spoke but the sound was just a blur as her mind whirred with fear and adrenaline. Her eyes struggled to focus, he looked just as beautiful and regal as she last remembered him. His long limber body towered above her, he wore an impressive combination of leather and silk with the same sickle shaped pendant sitting elegantly atop his alabaster chest. A choking sob escaped her throat; this was the last little bit of proof her brain needed to realise this was all happening, he WAS here and he was standing before her like a fallen angel.

Suddenly registering the danger she was in, her body flung itself to the corner of the room, her heart pounded in her chest trying to beat its way free. She couldn't remember if it was her legs buckling or the sobs that came first but she collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Please Goblin King," she said in a whisper. "Send me home, I don't even know why I'm here." Her glassy eyes rose to meet his cold collective ones.

Jareth's sneer returned, he found this highly amusing. The only girl who had ever bested him was sitting in the corner of his study asking, no, begging for him to send her home, it was utterly delightful. Ignoring the minute fluttering in his stomach, he took another step toward her, elated in watching her recoil further from him.

"I'm sorry to inform you Sarah, but you are here because you wished yourself away to me. There is no going home this time; technically you are _my_ property now. So you better pull yourself together and get used to the idea, so stop that snivelling, and you will start referring to me by my correct title. That will be Sire or your majesty from now on."

Sarah looked dumbfounded; unable to comprehend what she was hearing, _**his**_ property. She wasn't anybody's property, especially not some spoilt rotten king of the goblins! Feeling a little more courage from the anger, Sarah tentatively got to her feet, eyes blazing. "Look you," she waved a finger. "I don't belong to you, you son-of-a-bitch. I shouldn't even be here. I didn't even wish myself away and there is no one in my life who would do that to me. You have no right…."

"I have EVERY right you ungrateful wench," Jareth's anger rose. "You belong to me now and you damn well better get used to it or your life will be a living nightmare love."

With a snap of his leather clad fingers Sarah's hands were instantly bound with shackles. "No, please don't," her eyes, pleaded with him, trying to find any ounce of humanity within him to let her go. All she received was another cold sneer before he clicked his fingers for a second time and sent her to the dungeons.

After she'd gone, the Goblin King sank into his study chair, covering his face with his treacherous hands. _'Why did that feel so wrong, the girl defies me to the point of exhaustion and is downright disrespectful.'_ In a moment of annoyance Jareth grabbed a nearby brandy glass and hurtled it across the room, frustrated and angry at his hearts defiance. _'I will keep her, and I WILL make her my concubine whether she likes it or not. I will rule her and she will be MY slave, I offered her dreams and she refused me, now it is my turn to refuse her and teach her the pain of a broken soul.'_

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok i hope that wasn't too bad..... i hope u guys can help me out with constructive comments etc.... like whats good and whats bad... and what should i ditch.**_

_**It's good to know what people like so i can try and do more of it. (Just bare in mind this is my first ever fic so it's gonna be a lil shoddy etc etc)**_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**OHHH and im sorry for and gramatical errors, havent had a real chance to go through it yet. **_


	15. Chapter 15 The Door

Im embarrased at how long this chaper took me, sorry sorry sorry!!! Im already working on 16 x)

**Underground Pleasures**

Chapter 15 - The Door

Sarah's eyelids fluttered open, soon followed by a groan when she realised where she was lying. Putting as much strength into her left side as possible she pushed herself into a more comfortable sitting position. Now with a better view of her surroundings and the nagging tug of the shackles behind her back she uttered a second groan of bitter displeasure. Sarah couldn't help but feel complete and utter outrage and her treatment, what did she do to deserve this predicament, if he hated her so bad why didn't he just send her back aboveground, where she was very willing to go.

A sudden shuffling alerted her to the wrought iron bars a few feet in front of where she was crouched. Slowly but surely a pig like goblin manoeuvred itself to face Sarah behind the caged wall, its hooved feet scraping against the flagstones.

"Errrrrr, yoo iz the priznah Sawah rite? I iz meant to be taking you do anuvva cell," the goblin looked down at her with distaste. "Neva cared for hoomans meself so try not to touch me, urgh." The goblin continued to grumble to himself while trying to locate a key on a gigantic steel key chain hanging from his belt. Finally retrieving what he was looking for, the key was placed in the lock followed by a loud clack. The huge door swung open and Sarah had to jump back to avoid being knocked to the floor. Not having any energy to fight back Sarah grudgingly let the Goblin shift the shackles to her front and attach them to a large metal stick he was carrying with him. With a light tug the goblin led Sarah down a dirty stone moss filled hallway, the only light came from the torches situated high upon the cobwebbed walls.

Only after a couple of minutes of the goblins slow shuffling steps they reached a small stone staircase. Sarah was not pleased at being made to climb without the use of her hands, she almost fell twice slipping on the damp stone. After a lot of cursing they finally reached the door at the top and entered into a very similar stone hallway. The only real differences were the cells had doors instead of bars and there appeared to be a small window and cot in each one. A few doors down the large goblin grunted and unclipped Sarah's bindings from the stick and shoved her roughly into one of the open doorways. By now she was fuming at the man handling of the disgusting creature, what the hell was his problem anyway?

Slamming the door shut, the goblin turned to walk away.

"Yeah and don't bother coming back you bastard." Pouting, Sarah turned to face the small cramped space. The little window at the end of the room was placed high up enough that she couldn't see anything outside; they even put little metal bars across that too, _aren't they thorough._ In one corner of the room was a small raised cot with a single ratty sheet crumpled at the bottom. In the other corner was a rusty metal bucket, she did not even want to imagine what it was used for.

With a sigh, she flopped onto the cot, which complained under her weight. "I guess I'll just wait here then. They won't lock me up forever right? Maybe the creepy guy will rescue me. Miracles do happen, in fairytales." Sarah shuffled backward until she was slumped against the wall.

"Hopeless…"

* * *

Jareth sat in hit study, drumming his leathered fingers against the oak desk. _Maybe I was too harsh sending her into the lower dungeon, should I go and reason with her?……NO, no no no I will not, that girl will get only what she deserves, this is her fate for her treachery. _He buried his head within his hands, struggling against his conscience and male pride.

"GRUBBLER, HERE, NOW."

A large pig-like Goblin shuffled into the study. "I want you to go and escort Sarah… the prisoner, to the upper dungeon. She was transported to the lower level in error. Go now." The goblin nodded and shuffled back out of the room.

Jareth decided this was probably the best option, the upper dungeons were not as dark and dirty as the lower levels, it wasn't like he was doing this for her sake. Inevitably he would need to pay a visit and he didn't much like the dark and grime. That seemed a good reason as any to move her.

Maybe it is time to visit….

* * *

Sarah sat staring at the wall lost in thought. By the gods, she could not figure out how she ended up in this godforsaken place. Ever since that day, she tried to forget. The book had been hidden safely beneath the floorboards in her room where no one could find it. Toby was far to young to read it and she hadn't told anyone about it either, heck, who would have listened. She even convinced herself it was all in her head. It's not possible for people to be wished away to fairytale castles in unknown lands, that kind of thing did not happen in real life. So why did it? And why is she back here?

Shaking her head in confusion, Sarah closed her eyes and took a lungful of air. "Maybe this isn't real after all."

"Oh, but it's very real love, whether you care to admit it or not." The Goblin King stood regally within the doorframe to the cell, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. God did she want to wipe that look of his ass-hole of a face. She could admit he was devilishly handsome, but BOY did he know it as well.

Not wanting to show fear, she stood to face him. "What do you want Goblin King, why have you brought me here against my will."

This amused Jareth, her brazen defiance wasn't going to get her anywhere this time and she knew it as well. "You will is no longer your own precious, it now belongs to me. Whether you meant to or not, you wished yourself to me so…. Technically you are my property and that's all there is too it." As an attempt to hide his pleasure at this fact, he opted to examine his hand with mild interest as if she was of no importance.

Sarah's blood boiled, how dare he talk about her like that as if she were merely nothing. "Wait one moment! I never wished myself away. You have no right to do this to me. Send. Me. Back!"

"That's send me back, _your Majesty_," Jareth looked up from his hand and gave her a cold hard glare. "Do not forget my rank and title wench! Do not forget who you are either. I am your superior in every way little girl so you better start acting like it, you are not beneath punishment."

Jareth straitened his posture and walked across the dank cell to where Sarah stood by the cot. She felt dwarfed in size being so close to him, her heart thrummed in her chest at the nearness of him. Unawares she took a step back, tripping over the cot behind her. Jareth leaned in, closing the gap. She could smell his musky sent and the warm magik radiating from his being. She didn't understand why but her breath started coming out in short gasps, her heart now beating so hard she was sure it would explode from her chest. He grabbed her shackles and pulled her nearer to him so she was now only inches away, her eyes darting wildly across his face, fear overcoming her boldness. Jareth rested a knee on the cot beside her, a wicked grin set across his jaw.

"Listen hard girl," he quietly breathed. "I will be generous enough to let you serve me here in this castle and not banish you for your crimes against my kingdom. I will provide you with a room and free roam of the castle, but I will expect you to be respectful and know your place here." His eyes studied her carefully, trying to read a reaction to his offer. "Is that understood?"

The blood was pumping so furiously in her ears she could barely hear the whispered words. She could do nothing but to utter agreement, his eyes were too commanding. It was impossible to deny him, he radiated such power and it totally consumed her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she truly feared him. "I…I, yes your Majesty." She looked down and a single tear fell.

Triumphantly Jareth backed away from the girl and walked to the doorway. "Come, I will show you to your room." He flicked his wrist and the shackles disappeared.

Rubbing her sore wrists Sarah followed in silence. She was overwhelmed by the emotions that had taken her. She really did fear him. But when she looked into those eyes, she saw something else. Something else was hidden under that dominant exterior of power and stature, was it maybe vulnerability? No, she thought. He has no heart.

After walking in silence for what seemed like forever through a maze of stone corridors, they finally reached what Sarah remembered to be the throne room. It looked different to how she remembered it. For a start, there wasn't a goblin in sight, nor chicken for that matter. The floors were clean and swept and the throne looked to be much larger. Grand black velvet curtains fell from the ceiling, elegantly draped around the frame of the windows. What amazed Sarah more were the large woven tapestries hanging from floor to ceiling, she didn't realise this was the Goblin Kings 'thing'. She always imagined him as unruly and menacing, never one to admire elegancies such as these.

Without warning Jareth stopped walking and turned to face her, his eyes danced with amusement catching the look of awe still upon her face.

"Liking what you see precious?" He smirked.

Abashed, Sarah looked up to meet his gaze. "Were all these things here last time I was? I, I don't remember them."

"No, the Underground you visited last time was a different place, woven from _your_ story books to match _your_ expectations. No harm would have come to you there. THIS is the real kingdom, this is where impossibility meets reality. Anything may happen here and you are powerless to stop it." A glimmer of absolute sincerity flashed across his face before he turned and carried on walking, Sarah in tow.

After what seemed like thousands of staircases and passageways later, they arrived at a modest sized door at the end of a particularly grand stone hallway. On the opposite side of the wall was a much larger, grander doorway. It's double doors were carved from what Sarah recognised as mahogany, into intricate vinal designs with a grand arch framing it from the top.

"You, little one. Will be staying in there." Jareth waved his hand dismissively at the small door, which creaked open slowly. "Breakfast will be served at 7am and your handmaid will be here to bathe and clothe you at 6:30am, if you have any questions ask her. Tomorrow we will discuss your duties and what is going to be expected of you. You are not a guest here, let me make that very clear. You are a member of my court and belong to me and only me, you will show me the respect that my stature and title require."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth ready to give him a tongue-lashing but she noticed the glint of danger in his eyes and thought against it. She was tired and every muscle in her body was complaining and aching. Making do with a 'hmmpf' she stalked through the smaller open doorway and closed it with a bang. Resting her forehead against the smooth wood, she listened until a disgruntled sounding Goblin King stalked off back the way they had come from. Happy she was finally alone, Sarah turned to face her new room for the first time.

She was instantly taken aback by the décor, it was delightful and elegant and was fit for a princess to live in. In the middle of the room set against the far wall was a large four-poster bed, it was draped in exotic looking materials which seemed to shimmer in the light. The bed itself was carved from cherry wood and copied the designs of the door outside her room, the vines entwined around all four posts before meeting at the top to create a forest like canopy. The covers looked to be made from the same materials, coloured in a beautiful bright white mingling with a hint of lilac. On the right side of the room was a matching bureau and large wardrobe, but what caught Sarah's interest the most was the hand carved screen in the corner, every carved leaf perfectly engraved to perfection. On the back wall was a large open arched window, she could almost make out the beams of light radiating into the room. Walking back towards the door Sarah noticed a smaller door to it's right, tentatively grabbing the handle she eased it open with her shoulder to see what was lurking inside. To her delight, it was a fully furnished, if not a little primitive, bathroom.

In the far corner were a set of steps which led down into the largest sunken bath Sarah had ever seen, she walked over and knelt beside it, running her fingers over the marble edges. The bathroom was also full of the usual essentials including the most fragrant smelling soaps she'd ever seen. Getting to her feet, Sarah wondered back into the main room, sitting herself upon the end of the bed. She let out a large sigh.

"I just…don't understand. He's so cruel and pitiless, so why has he brought me to this room." She lay back onto the bed and closed her eyes, falling into an unexpected sleep.

----

A/N- That you for the reviews, keep them coming. This utter novice appreciates your feedback :)


	16. Chapter 16 Breakfast?

**Chapter 16 - Breakfast?**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open lazily. She breathed in the cool fresh air, which floated in from an open window somewhere across the room. It smelled of flowers and fresh grass mingled with a tang of the countryside, she let out a small satisfied groan. She couldn't remember anything which smelt so full of life and beauty. She looked up into the rafters of the bedstead, watching the small bows of silk wave gently in the small summer breeze, at the same time the last 48 hours came flooding back along with the knot of fear which settled in her stomach.

Admitting defeat, Sarah sat up and stretched her aching arms and legs. Her body was not used to so much exercise and her muscles were crying out in anguish. Her clothes were filthy and a small part of her regretted not finding something to change into before she'd dozed off. Pushing herself off the bed with a sleepy grunt, she shuffled over to the washroom she'd found the night before. Fortunately the Goblin King had provided her with a vanity mirror; unfortunately she was now able to see what a state she was in. Leaves were strewn through her hair along with cakes of mud and general grime, she reached to touch it and recoiled with a grossed out 'yuck'. Her face was smeared with what appeared to be mud and possibly soot which also covered the majority of what was left of her clothes.

She sighed and shook her head, she was going to have to attempt a bath in the sunken floor monstrosity. The thought of getting into it chilled her, it's not that it wasn't beautiful, but it was very large and she would have to completely undress before walking over and getting in. She shuffled closer to see how it worked. There appeared to be a chute coming out of the stone wall about a foot above the rim of the bath, next to it was a glass crystal which seemed to be stuck to the stone. Sarah reached out tentatively to touch it, it looked a lot like one of those crystals Jareth carried around with him and it un-nerved her greatly. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be just made out of glass, plus it was attached to a cord which ran through the wall. She tugged it lightly and a gush of water flew from the chute, a constant stream slowly filling the bath below.

She had to admit it, the steaming water looked very inviting and it wasn't long until the nagging voices in her head were soothed by the caress of the hot steam. The bath was a lot deeper then she initially thought, she was able to stand and the water could easily reach her shoulders. She looked along the shelf at the side and picked out a bath oil which smelt of lavender and ylang ylang, she poured a small amount into the water and whirled it around with her hand. The smell was intoxicating and Sarah couldn't help but laying back into the water and closing her eyes, letting the dirt and slime wash itself from her skin.

"Mistress, u gotta get ready for breakfast! What the hell are you thinking taking so long in there." Sarah sat up with a start. Staring at her from the doorway was a hunched over wrinkled goblin, a scowl permenantly set into her withered face.

Sarah felt her heart thrumming in her ears and she was sure her face was flushed a dark crimson. "Oh my god what are you doing in here without knocking! Please get out so i can dry off!"

The hunched goblin shook her head and left the room, slamming the heavy door shut behind her. Sarah stared on, letting her brain catch up with the events of the previous few seconds. She scurried out of the comforting warmth of the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy towl draped over the Recamier.

"Ow long yoo gonna be girl? I need to dress you and get you ready in ten minutes, who do you think i am eh." The goblin carried on muttering to herself while Sarah dried herself and put on the expensive looking silk robe hanging from the hook in the corner. Tentatively she opened the door to face the scowling handmaid.

The crone glared at her, one eye squinted in annoyance. "Well wat u waitin for, sit there and face tha mirror. I'll comb that mane of frizz attached to your head."

Sarah scowled back and stomped over to the vanity, making it clear she wasn't happy with the insult. She sat to face her reflection and started to relax as the goblin handmaid rythmicly combed out the tangles in her long brunette hair with an exqisite ivory comb. Her hair was towl dried and brushed through a couple more times before she was satisfied. The goblin shuffled over to the large ornate wardrobe in the corner of the room and started sifting through a large array of gowns before picking one out in a deep emerald green. She shuffled her way back over to Sarah and asked her to hold the gown up against her slim figure.

"No no no, his majesty would not be pleased. I think the young mistress would be better suited to a white gown for this mornings breakfast." She eyed Sarah a moment longer before turning away and choosing a different dress. Unable to help her curiosity Sarah wondered over to observe.

She raised a hand to her mouth when she saw the spectacular contents. There were dresses and gowns of every colour imaginable in various extravagant fabrics. She reached out and brushed her fingertips against the exquisite materials and let out a little gasp of glee. This she could get used to, the pandering and the wonderful clothes and posessions. It was what she always dreamt of wasnt it? To be a princess in a big castle overlooking it's magnificent kingdom. The only problem was, the king of this particular abode was a cruel heartless fae, not a dream prince charming. The small smile faded into the reality and she walked back over to the vanity stool and plopped herself down. She watched the goblin sifting through the wardrobe and the thought struck her, "Whats your name?"

The hunched maid looked up, "Ms Grubb."

"Oh, well. Thank you for your assistance today, if i'm to be honest it's been a pretty crappy day, i can't see it getting any better either, specialy if....."

Sarah sighed and looked down at her hands which were absently fiddling with her bath robe. She was dreading the moment she had to go and face him, he scared her. He had access to unforgiving magic and power, he could do anything at any moment. If he were to do that, she'd have no power to stop him. She gulped back a sob and looked up to face Ms Grubb.

"So, what am i wearing?"

* * *

Jareth paced the dining room absent mindedly, his leather clad hands clasped behind his back. He couldnt for the life of him decide what he was going to do and say this morning. He knew he shouldnt have put her in that suite, she was going to think he was going soft on her and by no means was that to ever happen. He needed to punish the girl and by the god's he was going to do it, morality didn't have a say in this. He needed to show his kingdom and that wretched girl once and for all that he was not to be tested and he would stand no insolence in his own kingdom.

He'd given Ms Grubb strict orders to have her up and ready by now, by the god's, how did women take so much time to get ready.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard voices down the hall. Straitening himself up, he smoothed down his tawny grey jerkin and tugged at his gloves. If he was going to give the presence of power, he needed to look powerful and that left no room for fault in his appearance.

As she walked into the room, he was completely unprepared for what he saw. She looked older, her features were still soft and young but her stance was stronger and she was dressed in finery instead of those human rags from the above world. Ms Grubb had done a very good job indeed at clothing and preparing her, he shall have to reward her efforts at a later date. He noticed she'd weaved small strands of silver into her hair which cascaded down her back and shoulders like warm melted chocolate. He was also pleased to notice that she'd been dressed in a dress as white as snow, it was corseted around the middle allowing her full breats to sit atop wrapped in the fine silk. The sleeves billowed out in a poets flair and tied to her wrists with a fine satin ribbon. The skirts were layered but also showed the curve of her womanly hips. Yes, she looked very fine indeed and he was in danger of losing his controlled demeanour at any moment.

He glared at her meaning to catch her eye, she looked away quickly down at the stone floor. He smiled inwardly, at least she was clever enough to be subservient. It would make her life easier, though less of a challenge for him.

"Sit." Jareth motioned toward a high backed mahogany chair at the end of the large finely carved table, he noticed her fists clench as she moved toward the noted seat. Jareth strode toward the opposite end of the table and took his own place. He watched her a while longer, taking her in again. She really did look very beautiful, an almost different person to who she was yesterday. She even looked a little less fearful then the girl who was cowering in his office only a few hours ago, she seemed bolder but wary of his presence.

Jareth clapped his hands and a flurry of goblins ran into the room carrying various trays holding dishes and bowls. They set them carefully between them both and left the room as quickly as they came. Jareth started spooning scrambled eggs and meat onto his plate, watching the girl from the corner of his eye.

He noticed she wasn't eating the food. "Eat Sarah, denying yourself food is not going to help your predicament in the slightest."

He shot her a stare and she glared right back at him. He noticied her hands were shaking while holding tightly to the edge of the table, her eyes already shining with tears. For the love of the god's, a crying woman at breakfast. Just what i need.

Jareth let out an impatient sigh, "Why are you crying love?"

This seemed to provoke a negative reaction because she threw back her chair and slammed her palms onto the table, causing the crockery to rattle.

"How dare you call me that and how dare you just sit there eating while im here wondering whats going to happen to me." Her breaths came out in small shaking gasps, the tears now cascading down her face in an angry stream. "Do you care about no one but yourself? If your going to hurt me just do it, i can't sit here and have a meal with you like nothings the matter!"

She stood there, shoulders shaking as she held back any further outburst. Jareth just studied her quietly, mulling over her words.

"I suggest you sit back down and eat. Today is going to be a long day and you'll need your strength. I'll be seeing to that. After breakfast you'll be going on a tour of the castle and grounds. Your duties will be explained to you then. In the meantime stop your pitiful outbursts and wipe your face, i am not partial to the tone you are using in my presence." He shot her a warning look, "and, this is the last time i will remind you to use my title when you address me. Next time i will not be so forgiving, am i clear?"

Sarah stood watching him for a moment, wiping the tear stains from her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes........your majesty."

Holding the table for support, she lowered herself back into the ornate chair and took the weight off her wobbly legs. Reluctantly she took an orange from the wooden bowl in front of her and slowly started peeling it. Her stomach was flip-flopping in every direction, she really didnt feel like eating. Her nerves were all over the place. It wasn't like her to outburst like that, but if she didn't she thought she was going to explode from the crazy emotions running her brain ragged. He was just so, argh! There wasn't a word to describe how arrogant and egotistical he was.

Jareth, under his cool composure was reeling in shock and anger. How dare she speak to him that way, he had been nothing but forcefully pleasent to her this morning. If anyone else in his kingdom even dared, they would be head first into the bog of eternal stench. He made a mental note to not be so forgiving from now onwards, she would need to learn some respect. He watched her silently peeling an orange, her eyes down but still looking glassy. Good, he was glad she was upset. She would be a whole lot more distressed before the day was out.

"Sarah, if you are quite done with your......, Orange. Proceed to the front entrance. You will be met by my advisor Arthion who will show you around and give you your daily duties which i expect you to carry out without drama."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, "I mean it Sarah." He picked up his napkin and wiped his hands clean before replacing the leather gloves upon his hands. With an air of finality he stood, brushed himself down and left the room.

_What a bastard! What the hell is his problem! It's not my fault im here and he's treating me like a fungal infection. He looks at me like im a bug dirtying up his kingdom! Why doesn't he just send me home._

Sarah crossed her arms and lay her head down to rest upon them, letting out a defeated sigh. Fine, she would go and meet this advisor person but she wasnt making any promises. It wouldnt surprise her if her 'daily duties' consisted of scrubbing the rocks clean in the bog with a toothbrush. She wouldnt put it past him. Slowly getting to her feet she picked up the half peeling orange and turned it over in her hand, screw him. She threw it as hard as she could against the stone wall and stalked out of the room. A small goblin watched from the serving hatch looking forlorn at the entra mess he'd have to clean up.

* * *

Jareth sat in the highest tower staring out over his kingdom, spinning a single crystal sphere atop his finger. He smiled as he transformed into his snowy owl form and took flight.

_A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. __


	17. Chapter 17 Confrontation

_A/N: Appologies for any bad spelling/grammer, havent had anyone to check it over for me & when i look myself i miss loads :P_

**Chapter 17 - Confrontation:**

Sarah navigated the hallways of the castle with little luck. She wished she hadn't stalked from the dining room so brashly as now she didn't have a clue where she was.

"Damn this castle and damn everything looking the same," she sighed.

After a short while of storming through the narrow passages she stopped briefly to admire a hanging tapestry. She really was quite shocked and pleasently surprised by the Goblin Kings exquisite tastes, she never imagined he would freely hang such things in his home. On the other side of the hallway was a finely carved wooden cabinet with expensive looking trinkets tucked inside. After a moments hesitation Sarah moved toward it and picked up a small sapphire blue crystal animal. It appeared to be a bird of some sort, its wings spread apart and its head turned toward the sky. She turned its heavy weight over in her hands, admiring it more closely.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

With a start, Sarah whirled round to see a man standing behind her, a jovial and amused expression was upon his handsome face.

"I'm sorry to startle you young lady, its not normaly my style i swear." The man held up his hands in a mock suggestion of surrender and slowly meandered toward her.

"My names Arthion, King Jareth has asked me to take time out of my schedule to show you the lands and layouts of the Underground this morning." He flashed her a wicked smile and ducked down into an exotic bow.

Sarah's face was a mix of puzzlement and shock. "You've, your... your ears!"

Arthion let out a booming laugh, "Oh you mortals are wickedly hillarious. Yes, yes indeed, i suppose you have never seen an Elf before have you. Well my dear, i wouldnt be too shocked, you'll be seeing stranger yet today i assure you."

With another mockingly handsome grin, the young elf cocked his arm and offered it toward Sarah. In a daze the young mortal girl tucked her arm through his and accompanied him back down the hall the way she'd just come.

Sarah coyly looked up at the man beside her and blushed. His appearance was striking, not only was he extravagantly dressed but he was indeed extremely beautiful, for a man that is. His face was slender and wore his tight skinned youth well, a waterfall of snow white curling locks framed his face and fell gently over his well squared shoulders. His eyes were a wicked bright green, tilting ever so slightly at the corners, framed by dark seductive lashes. What surprised Sarah the most was the elf's height, he had to be at least 6ft and she felt quite dwarfed standing at his side. If it wasnt for his lean lithe frame she would have felt extremely intimidated. He was dressed in a black velvet buttoned jacket atop a matching black waistcoat. At the front a small lace ruffle hung from the shirt collar, it appeared to be held in place by a deep ruby red stone, a matching lace ruffle also protruded from the cuffs of his jacket. Much like Jareth, he also wore clinging material on his legs tucked into a pair of knee high leather boots.

"So young lady, where would you like to visit first?" Arthion stared down at her expectantly, a kind smile on his lips.

Sarah stared down at her feet, her silken slippers slapping the cold flagstones with little noise. "I'm sorry Sir i..."

"No no no," he clucked. "No need for such formalities with me my dear, please call me Arty."

She looked up into his eyes and felt a warmth there, it made her insides stir and she looked away quickly. Sarah was also hyperaware of the velvet coat brushing the skin on her arm, sending tiny sparks of electricity to the hairs on the back of her neck.

Sarah scolded herself for letting this man get to her like this, could it be magic? Was he tricking her into liking him? She was never so bold to just take the arm of a stranger and be led through... a castle. She heaved a sigh and looked back up into the eyes of the magical being, a part of herself couldn't help thinking how much more beautiful Jareths eyes were in comparison. Beautiful, but cruel.

"Well i.. i've only been here once before and it was a very brief visit i assure you. I'm afraid i wouldn't know where to start."

Arthion smiled down at her. "Well how about we look at where you'll be posted from now on. King Jareth has a very important job for you and it requires you to have your own quaters, exciting eh?"

The previous anger from breakfast once again surged her veins, ripping her arm from his grip she pulled herself away.

"Exciting? EXCITING? I'm being made a slave against my will and your calling this exciting! Quite frankly, ever since i arrived here all i've wanted is to go home. I shouldnt even be here, he's cheating and hes holding me captive and i don't know why. He's just a sick freak, you can't just kidnap someone from their home like this!"

Arthion, momentarily taken aback, watched the girl wrench out her emotions. Falling into a small sobbing heap a few inches from his feet. He did feel sorry for the human but she'd have to learn some manners, speaking ill of the king in such a manner would not be tollerated and she'd have to learn so. He watched the sobbing girl a short while longer, using the time to rid himself of any kind felt emotion. It would be no use to the girl if he was soft on her, it was in a humans nature to use kindness against the owner and exploit it for their own means. She was in the underground now and she will need to learn their ways.

Setting his mind strait Arthion snapped his fingers, in the same moment a silver collar attached itself to Sarah's neck. Her hands instinctively reached up to feel the foreign metal pressing into her skin. Her damp eyes looked up at him, accusing.

A whisper barely escaped her lips. "Why?"

"It will do you no good to be shouting things like that around Miss Sarah. You must understand that his Majesty is the law here, he is _King_! You may never be disrespectful and you may never utter such profanities. You will learn to be a lady Miss Sarah, and if i must attach punishment to these lessons then i will. It is for your own good, now come along and i will show you to your working quaters. I will hear no more from you today and the tour can wait for another time, for now my patience is tested and i will certainly not prove good company."

With that, the young elf turned tail and set off down the hall. Sarah hasily collected herself from the floor and jogged after the elf, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Sarah struggled to shake the cold hard look in his eyes, he'd meant what he said and he did very well to appear as cruel as Jareth. She just couldnt make this man out, first he was nice to her and then he turned as cruel as the Fae King. The only difference being Jareth hasdno kind side, he was just filled with hate and cruelty. Tentatively she touched her fingertips to the cold metal around her neck. Feeling all the way around she caouldn't find any joint in its infinite loop.

Quickening her pace, Sarah caught up to irritated elf. Obviously he was angry at her and she could do without more enemies in this castle, one grumpy goblin king was enough in her books.

"Look i'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful of you, i'm just angry and confused right now." Pointing to her neck, "Is this really nessesary? I mean, what is this & why do i need to wear it?"

Arty stopped and looked down at the girl, heaving a sigh he dropped to one knee and raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Little mortal, your heart is in the right place but you must stop wearing it on your sleeve. Not only will it cause you trouble but it also leaves you open and vunerable. Look, King Jareth asked me to put this on you as soon as i caught upto you but i was waiting to explain it to you first. I'm afraid you caught me offguard and my temper was raised. I mean you no harm."

Getting back to his feet Arthion put both hands on Sarah's shoulders, brushing the cool metal around her neck lightly with his thumbs.

"This is the royal seal, whoever and whatever wears this mark clad in enchanted platinum belongs to his Majesty and the kingdom."

While processing this information Sarah's face screwd up in disgust, _belongs _to him_, BELONGS! _Catching the look of warning in Arthions eyes she decided to keep her mouth shut, but her heart still beat ferociously against her chest and the adrenaline was already pumping through her veins.

"Don't think of it as a mark of slavery but more of a mark of~ protection. While you wear this, no other within this kingdom or any other may cause you harm. So chin up and suck it up, you have a strong soul miss Sarah, i know you'll be fine." Arty smiled down at her & shared a cheeky wink.

Feeling defeated Sarah let out a long empty sigh and offerd a weak smile, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Yes he was a little bit of a loonatic, yes he had a temper, yes he was very handsome and slightly dashing... but maybe, just maybe she'd be able to have some kind of friendship with him. With a nod and a heavy sigh Sarah silently presented her co-operation and offered her arm to the grinning elf.

"Well well, you two seem to be getting on spendidly." Jareth slowly rounded the corner and strode toward to pair.

Jareth looked Sarah over, noticing the circlet around her neck, a wicked smile flickered on his lips.

"Arty, however did you convince her to wear that. Touche. I did believe it was going to take goblin force to get her to wear it, but i see your methods of convincing the vixen with kindly words worked out hm?"

Arthion blushed and shot Sarah a guilty glance, "Well your majesty i..."

Sarah stepped forward and stared at Jareth defiantly. "I'm not going to admit i'm happy about wearing this, but when someone treats you with kindness a person is more willing to listen, maybe you should take some lessons in manners from Arthion, your majesty." The elf looked at Sarah in horror.

Jareth stared at Sarah and started to chuckle. In one step he was before her, his gloved hand took hold of her hair and tugged back her head so she was looking directly into his eyes. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her harshly against his torso.

"My dear, when you are king you have no need for kindness. My subjects will do what i say regardless, you of all people in my kingdom will not defy me. You are not a visitor here, nore a guest, you are mine my love whether you agree to it or not. I will soon show you my power and you will relent, i promise you." Letting go of her hair he continued to hold her close, staring into her eyes which swirled like whirlpools of emeralds.

Sarah stared up at the goblin king, her lips parted to utter words of protest but the sounds were lost in her throat. Within moments or minutes, she wasn't quite sure, the Goblin King was gone. The magic and glitter swirled around her as she fell to her knees as there was nothing left to support her. Arty moved to her side and offered her a helping hand which she gratefully took. The elf looked down at her, his eyes full of sympathy.

"I told you my Lady, the king is not tolerant nor is he a patient fae."

Sarah just nodded and offered a weak smile, "Thanks Arty, i appreciate your help."

"Always my Lady. Come, lets get moving, were already behind schedule."

With the previous moments forgotten, the pair hurried off down the hallway to the tower in the west. The goblin king stared into his crystal, his heart was still thrumming in his chest. _That wicked wicked girl, what magic does she hold over me. I despise her for what she has reduced me to, making me feel weak for wanting her so. I will not relent, she will break before i._

With a grunt of frustration, the fae hurled the crystal against the wall & watched it dissapear into spray of light.


End file.
